


Teach Me, Please...

by Master_of_Yuri



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Age Difference, Critical Mass Yuri, F/F, LEWD, School for Lesbians, Skirts, Teacher-Student Relationship, submissive teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_of_Yuri/pseuds/Master_of_Yuri
Summary: A (growing) collection of lewd shorts for those wanting some spicy shenanigans. Some common pairings, others out of left field, with the focus on the latter to start with. Suggestions highly welcome. Part 2 now up!Diana's wish for a chance to confess her strong feelings to Akko Kagari may have just been granted. However, can she really go through with it? Especially while holding on to such a terrible, shameful secret that involves the girl of her obsessions.
Relationships: Atsuko "Akko Kagari/Barbara Parker, Atsuko "Akko" Kagari/Everyone, Atsuko "Akko" Kagari/Sucy Manbavaran, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 100
Kudos: 158





	1. Riding a Chariot

**Author's Note:**

> How’s it going, party people? Times are pretty tough, so here’s a little escapism for ya. Word of warning; this stuff is going to get pretty lewd, definitely NSFW. So if that’s what you’re looking for then I think you’ve come to the right place. I might be a little rusty, so please forgive any roughness you might read. I’ll do my best, and I hope you get a kick out of it.
> 
> This fic will be in Parts, with a couple or more chapters to each. Each Part will be a standalone as far as pairings are concerned, although there will be background arcs that play out in parallel. So feel free to skip to a different part if you don't care for a pairing or favor a different one. Chapters 1-3 will be Chariakko. 4 onwards will star Diakko. Have fun!

**Teach Me, Please.**

“Oh man...oh man! Why? _Why!_ Why did I---AHHH!” Akko’s babbling degraded into a long drawn out grumble of frustration as she threw herself onto her bed with a loud whump. There was no one inside the room besides herself to hear the following tirades that sounded much the same, whining words now muffled by the scruff of the pillow the young Witch pressed tight onto her face as she lay on her back, occasionally kicking her legs about childishly in tandem with more choice expletives peppered with repeated groans of astonished disbelief.

Again and again she repeated herself. Why? Why oh why? Of all the ludicrously embarrassing things she’d done in her life, nothing even came close to the sheer shameful scandal of the previous night. Once more, she asked—no pleaded—to herself in vain for an answer within. Something concrete to ground her mind as it spun madly in her aching thoughts, frazzled beyond all control in that spike of nerve-wracking anxiety.

With another pouty moan Akko moved the pillow off her face and clutched it to her chest, staring up at the wooden panelling of the bunk above, trying to distract herself by following the tiny specks of dust caught in the lancing rays of the morning sun. It was such a beautiful day. The kind of time where she’d normally leap out of the room as soon as her legs allowed, hungry for any kind of magical wonder to behold.

But right then, just opening that door to the corridor outside seemed like the most impossible thing in her entire cursed existence.

Akko couldn’t do it. She just couldn’t. Not after...that…

Just that grazing thought brought another pained howl of nervous frustration to ring out, coupled with her punching her fists into the fabric of the sheets. The more she tried to stifle what had happened, the more stupidly difficult it became. Like trying to jam something into a box far too small to fit it, and the box itself would just keep shrinking smaller and smaller, making the entire process pointless.

It was so annoying! What she’d give to be able to forget! But her stupid brain wouldn’t allow it. She had to acknowledge that night...or else she would literally explode from all the pent up nerves bubbling away just under her prickling, flushing skin.

She recalled the event, moping her face so hard it felt like she’d start bawling at any moment.

“Why, Akko?” She mumbled miserably to herself, suddenly shouting loud enough to carry her voice beyond the sanctuary of the room. “You big, stupid idiot. IDIOT! WHY!”

\---

Akko was brimming with joy that evening, unable to help herself skipping about the halls of Luna Nova Academy after some droning remedial lessons from a few of the professors. It was autumn break, so most of the students had gone home to visit their families, including Lotte who’d bidden her a (rather over-dramatic) teary farewell two days ago.

Sucy had left too shortly after, explaining very bluntly in that unique tone that she had to return to her country of birth to gather several herbs and mushrooms that grew at a very specific time and place during the year.

Akko herself had initially planned to go back home to visit her parents as well, but they’d been called out on important mystery business on short-notice, leaving the girl no choice but to stick around at school without her two closest friends. At first the prospect really bummed her out, especially with how quiet the place had gotten so quickly with hardly any people around.

But after a wonderful pep talk from her favourite Witch in the whole world, the one and only Shiny Chariot, Akko had regained her enthusiasm and went with her mentors’ friendly advice to focus on studying and learning how to properly fly a broom in the meantime; with Chariot happily agreeing to teach her personally for the latter. That alone was enough to send Akko over the moon with delight.

No doubt with her of all people teaching Akko the ropes, she was sure to be soaring majestically before the autumn break was over! 100 percent!

But that was for tomorrow. First, it was movie night! Amanda and Constanze had stayed at Luna Nova over the break too, and the boisterous American Witch seemed to have made it her mission to keep Akko entertained in the meantime, always seeking her out for all sorts of shenanigans, and not always the innocent kind. Amanda would probably never admit it openly, but Akko was super grateful for the company all the same.

When Akko had suggested watching a movie together and hanging out, Amanda had basically prepared everything before Akko had even finished speaking.

During her studies and lessons earlier in the day, Akko had invited a whole bunch of others to join in if they wanted, including Chariot who she’d asked out of the blue after some helpful tutoring. At first, her teacher had looked flabbergasted at the request, and Akko had almost reeled it back, ready to apologise needlessly, but before it’d come to that Chariot had abruptly agreed with barely restrained jubilation.

Perhaps it was just Akko’s imagination, but the beaming smile her teacher had shone with seemed the happiest expression she’d ever seen from the older Witch. She’d seemed far more thankful than Akko had expected, which only served to make the girl even more excited to spend an evening with her doing something other than schoolwork and training.

In fact, when was the last time they’d been together just for fun? Considering just how happy a simple invite like that had made her, way too long, Akko figured with a pang of guilt.

She brushed aside that unnecessary feeling and psyched herself up for the movie night instead, already rounding the corner towards her room with such reckless speed the girl’s feet seemed to glide across the floor. It was rapidly getting dark, leaving the warm evening light dimming around Akko as she zoomed ahead.

They were all probably waiting impatiently for her in there, owing to the unfortunate hold-up earlier where Finnelan had lectured her ear off, of which Akko remembered exactly zilch about what the grouchy Witch had muttered in that drawling voice.

Akko threw open the door upon reaching it, greeting her friends with a loud cheer who collectively jumped at the sudden entrance. Her heart fell a tiny bit to see only three people had turned up, but quickly reignited with even brighter joy to see one of them was Chariot. Her teacher sat timidly on one of several beanbags arrayed about the floor, smiling sweetly at Akko as Amanda and Constanze looked up from setting up a projector by Sucy’s empty bed.

“Woo! Sorry I’m late guys!”

“Man, took your sweet time. Who doesn’t show up to their own movie night? We almost started without ya.” Amanda jeered with a grin, turning back to adjusting the equipment. Constanze only gave a tiny nod of acknowledgement, never ceasing the deft movements of her gloved hands as she expertly plugged in cables and the like on the projector proper. The screen was already up, looking a little dirty in that evening light, but once it got dark that wouldn’t be noticeable at all.

“Akko, hello...” Chariot’s smile somehow grew wider and yet more sheepish. She was dressed in that casual red tracksuit of hers with the top unzipped, revealing a rather tight black undershirt beneath. She was drinking from a teacup set on a saucer on her lap, its aromatic vapour blossoming the air about her elated face.

For some strange reason, seeing her teacher like that caused a stir in Akko’s gut that robbed the girl of the ability to breathe or speak for a few cloying seconds. Something about her shape...that unguarded smile. Seeing Chariot so relaxed...it made Akko feel…incredibly odd to say the least! What was with her?

It was as if it was the first time seeing the woman. Which was nuts of course! She’d met with Chariot plenty of times lately, especially with all the extra tutoring over the break. But try as she might to make sense of the most peculiar of feelings squirrelling about inside her body, the girl just couldn’t pin it down.

She’d never felt like that before. And rather than fading, it was only growing stronger every moment Chariot was in view, like her presence alone was charging the magic--Akko's magic--in the thickening air.

She’d always known her mentor to be strikingly pretty...but not to the point it made a sudden flush of warmth flow electric all across her body like that.

Too late she noticed how long she’d stood there without saying or doing anything, watching with wide eyes as Chariot’s smile faded a little with a shy tilt of the head, causing the woman’s flowing crimson hair to fold like silk beautifully over a lone shoulder.

Thankfully Amanda and Constanze were too busy with the equipment to notice the awkwardness, but before that had a chance of happening Akko managed to oust herself back into her usual groove, although with that unusual feeling persisting in her body; now moving from her gut to an even more noticeable buzzing on the back of her neck.

“S-Sensei! Hi! I’m really glad you came! Not too many people turned up, hope that’s ok...”

Chariot gave a sheepish, nervous wave of her hand.

“It’s fine, really. I’m just...”

Another short silence. Amanda’s voice sounded in the background, oblivious to the quiet spell. “Wait, what the hell is this cable for? It looks just like the other three.” Constanze replied to the salty query with an impatient grunt.

“I’m just very happy you invited me to do something like this. I thought, perhaps, that it would be strange to have your teacher here.” Chariot continued, lowering her gaze somewhat to glance briefly at the rippling tea in the cup sitting on her lap. “That you’d be embarrassed to have someone like me around...”

“Hey, don’t sweat it! There’s no problem at all. It’s great that you wanted to hang out for some fun!” Akko cheerily replied, moving over to the empty beanbag next to her mentor before falling onto it ungracefully, letting out a satisfied sigh as the comfy seat morphed beneath her weight. “Ahh, much better...”

“Thank you, Akko.”

She turned to look at Chariot, ready to restate that it wasn’t a bother at all. But once again that affirming, precious smile of hers, especially from so close next to Akko, rattled her so much she prayed it wasn’t showing so obviously about the prickling warmness burning hotter across the young Witch’s cheeks.

What in all the world was that sensation? It felt like some kind of revelation, completely out of the blue. A sidewinder so unexpected the normally jubilant girl again found herself at a near-total loss of words.

All she could really mouth was a shaky, weak “...Yeah...”

The stare bridged between them for an extended second spoke a million different things. More and more Akko noticed minute, gorgeous details of the woman sitting so gingerly before her. Dainty, feminine digits gracing the teacup. Long eyelashes fluttering with every cute owlish blink. Shiny silken lips glowing in the light, slightly parted in wordless breath.

Her frame, taut and athletic, and still so perfectly shapen. She looked like a godly red-haired Valkyrie, sipping tea. What a sight, Akko’s babbling thoughts thundered in awe.

And those. Akko only dared the most brief of passing glances across that wondrous chest, the treasure within barely hidden away from her eyes beneath that tightened weave of fabric. Part of her didn’t care that Chariot would most likely notice. Or...maybe she wanted her to. Had they always been so impressively big? And—And...just what the heck was she doing!

“What a pair, huh?” Amanda violently derailed that insane train of thought as the American Witch suddenly came into Akko’s view, holding up two movie cases in her hand for Akko to see. “Remember the last time we all watched Cyborg Fury 1 and 2?” She gave a boastful howl of laughter and settled onto another beanbag slightly in front of her and Chariot. Constanze sidled onto Amanda’s lap shortly after, clutching a complicated-looking remote control in those tiny hands. “It was a total riot! Two of the dumbest, most entertaining movies ever made! Sometimes the funniest crap is totally unintentional, am I right?”

“Hm!” Constanze fervently nodded in approval, already messing about with the remote and keeping her eyes glued to the screen, visibly excited for the upcoming entertainment.

Amanda proved to be a welcome distraction from Akko’s berserk thinking just seconds ago. With the first of the movies quickly flickering to life on the screen, she felt settled and somewhat calm; even managing to lean over to Chariot who gazed grinning at the screen with timid excitement.

“Have you watched these before, Chariot?”

“N-no. I...haven’t watched many films. Hardly at all in fact...” A shade of sadness dimmed those ruby-red eyes for only a second until Akko cheerily responded and offered Chariot one of many bags of assorted candy littering the floor amongst the cosy seating arrangements.

“Never too late to start then!” She giggled brightly as Chariot echoed the sound with a cute, relieved laugh of her own and accepted the offered treats.

Before long the Witches were well into the swing of things, and not even ten minutes had passed before the sun set completely over the horizon, leaving them basked in the flickering white glow of schlocky D-grade cinema. Several bouts of laughter followed when scene after scene of poorly-filmed but endearingly funny robotic antics played on the screen.

All manner of unhealthy snacks were devoured in short order, as were seemingly gallons of either soft drink or hot cocoa gulped down, occasionally almost being spat out by another burst of uncontrollable giggling at yet another ridiculous scene that baffled all common sense.

In those wonderful moments of innocent fun, hearing Chariot laugh was the only thing that distracted Akko from the cinematic train-wrecks they were all delighting in. It struck the girl just what a precious sound that was, and its rarity only made it all the more delightful. A few times she chanced a bit of a sideways glance at her teacher during the ending throes of Cyborg Fury 2; even those second-long looks lancing those strange emotions right into her bedazzled heart like they’d never subsided at all.

Once, Chariot turned to grab another bag of snacks from the ground, just as Akko had turned to look, leaving the girl no choice but to zip her gaze away far too quickly back to the screen, pretending in vain that something funny had just happened on screen only to notice it was just an establishing shot of a cheap-looking cyber city dystopia.

Her awkward, fake laugh ended as quickly as it had come. Yet Akko couldn’t draw her attention away from Chariot’s oddly slow movements in the corner of her vision, how the woman was still looking at her…

“Alright, just one more before bed I think.” Amanda declared and grabbed a huge clump of popcorn out of a big orange bowl that Constanze was holding from her comfy looking slot between the American’s legs. “How’s everyone holding up?”

“Hm!” Constance flipped a quick thumbs up, munching away on the popcorn in much more reasonable helpings, still not peeling light green eyes from the screen as the next film on the playlist went on ahead.

“Uh...y-yeah. I’m good! Yep!” Akko had initially been spooked by the outburst. Not that it had been too loud or unexpected, but her habit of falling into strange trances caused solely by a certain, gorgeous Witch sitting so very close. And was she imagining it, or had they both scooted closer as time had passed?

“I’m having so much fun, girls. I don’t think I’ve laughed like that since...ever, really.” Chariot added, her tone far more relaxed and breezing than the start of their little gathering. “This brings back a lot of fond memories.”

“Good to hear! The more the merrier I reckon. Besides, you’re probably the only teacher in the whole school who won’t rat us out for staying up this late anyway.” Amanda remarked through another mouthful of popcorn that made her words almost indecipherable.

“O-of course! I won’t be any trouble, I promise. Used to break the rules all the time at your age I’ll have you know!”

Amanda snorted a hearty laugh, accidentally flinging bits of popcorn from her mouth and into the darkness behind the screen.

“Hah! No kidding? You’re so weird. No wonder you fit in with us so well.”

A brief ripple of laughter was shared among them, except Constanze who was watching the next movie so intently it looked like nothing short of a stampeding robot in the room could distract her.

Akko quickly noticed the movie playing then wasn’t like the last two at all. Rather than a so-bad-it’s-good type of fare, the film was a sweeping epic involving angels sent down to Earth in the form of Holy Knights, fighting bravely to restore order in a ravaged medieval landscape of war and monsters.

At first she was thankful it was enthralling enough to distract her from the rabid curiosity of a certain womanly Witch constantly fighting to the forefront of her thoughts, but the longer the movie went on, the more curious parallels started to play out that only made Akko far more self-conscious of the situation.

There was a lady knight in the movie, sporting a long, flowing mane that glimmered like soft fire when she fought majestically to protect a young prince with an auburn tuft of hair beneath a jewel-encrusted crown.

They eventually fall in love during their adventures after a touching scene in the rain, only for it be revealed the prince was actually a princess disguising herself for protection from unscrupulous suitors hungry to claim her political power and adorable beauty.

That their beloved union continued unabated, and the clear differences in their size and age, definitely didn’t pass Akko’s rapt attention. In fact, it was starting to make her obsess. Suddenly the characters were replaced by Chariot and herself as the scenes played out, and the tightening feeling in her stomach made it hard for the girl to draw breath as it returned in triple-force.

She was sitting so rigid then that her knees felt glued together, minutely trembling in exasperated excitement that she couldn’t even begin to stem.

That emotion reached an uncontrollable crescendo when Amanda’s silhouette briefly blocked the screen in front of her; a sleeping Constanze gripped softly in the tall girls arms as she spoke sleepily.

“Looks like I need to put the little one to bed. I think I’ll be calling it a night too.” She yawned widely and sauntered away drowsily towards the dormitory door. “G’night guys. That was a lot of fun, and sorry about the mess. We’ll help out in the morning, yeah?”

Akko wasn’t sure if she’d managed to reply to that at all as the wild, burning sensations all over her body played about freely, growing madly in their strengthening throes. Without a sound, Amanda and Constanze disappeared in the shadows, leaving Akko alone with the impossible figure of that sudden fixation.

The quiet in that room strangely magnified the moment it was just the two of them, like a deafening buzz that drowned out the music and dialogue of the film to a barely perceptible shade. The ceaseless, building hammering of Akko’s heart coupled with the sheer difficulty of simply breathing normally made it impossible to follow the movie at all by that point.

The blurred image of Chariot at her side from her peripheral mattered more than whatever was happening on-screen. It could’ve been the greatest film ever made and it wouldn’t matter in the blazing light of Akko’s obsession.

Akko had to look at her. She had to take in that beautiful, powerful shape, if only for a second. Pretending to watch the movie in total silence was starting to become unbearable.

Shifting her view as carefully as she could, what little breath remained in her lungs caught in a tight nervous gasp that whistled shrilly from her lips when the girl noticed Chariot’s attention was turned towards her.

She nearly fainted right then, until Akko swivelled slightly more from her seat to see that her teacher had fallen fast asleep at some unknown point. The woman was spread out wide and lazy on the beanbag, arms fallen loosely at each side, legs stretched out. Serenely sleeping face angled towards Akko with her pointed chin resting on her right shoulder.

Akko stared with heavy breaths rising like a volcanic eruption blasting all rational thought aside at the image of that perfectly sculpted face, hungrily taking in every contour and shining angle in that limited light.

The girl's gaze roved greedily downwards, at the wondrous cavern of her teachers’ open tracksuit, abruptly fighting an urge to clutch her itching hands onto the curving forms of those breasts; beckoning so sweetly as they rose and fell with Chariot’s soft breathing, entrancing the girl with the pendulum of such a simple but ravenous motion.

Her teacher’s shirt was even a little hiked up from the waist, Akko noted with teeth grit so tightly it pained her jaw, revealing the toned knolls of powerful muscle rippling amongst Chariot’s pale yet perfectly-toned skin. A tiny slip of Chariot’s black lacy panties hugged the rim tight just above her track pants that further deepened Akko’s desire far past the point of any lucid return.

It was like the girl had simply transformed; no fanfare, no real setup. A Pandora's box thrown open in her heart with abandon, starved for the taste of something she’d never expected to make everything else on that planet matter so little.

Akko hungered...she needed…

Her trembling hands moved on their own, easily slipping beneath her skirt and pulling away her underwear with more eager force than she’d expected, ripping them easily. Absently she noted how slick with cloying sweat her bare legs were to the touch, but cared not and yanked her torn panties free before tossing them heedlessly aside.

All the while her relentless breaths fogged hot from her open mouth, her wide unblinking eyes darting about the body of the sleeping woman siphoning away the entirety of Akko’s self-control.

“What am I…?” That was the last of her whispering words desperate to pull her away from what Akko was about to do. Nothing else coherent slipped from her tongue other than the mewling moan that curled out when she dipped her hand deep into the crevices of the warming, quivering spot between her sweating legs. “Mmm-ahhh~”

She was leaning back in the beanbag now, mirroring the position Chariot was in. Her unruly touch roved back and forth across the delicate flesh growing exponentially more sensitive with every slight motion, deeper and deeper, suddenly flowing wet beneath and around her fingers, running down her terribly shaking legs rapidly until it was all glassy smooth to the contact.

Her body gyrated up and down in tandem with the impossible sensations setting her whole being alight in that ecstatic fire. Every slight thrust upward from her seat bringing incredibly vivid visions of Chariot splayed outwards on a flowery pink bed, hair fanned out with wondrous symmetry, that muscular yet feminine body utterly naked as she timidly smiled up at Akko who stood over her. It was Akko’s prize. Her RIGHT.

“Come.” Chariot summoned the girl in that delirium, such a simple word sounding so perfect spoken from those glossy, curling lips that remained parted. Without hesitation Akko saw herself bearing down towards that mouth with her own gaping maw, clamping their lips together so deep their tongues immediately entwined as one, swishing and swirling about with no rhythm or guide other than pure feral lust smoothed in ungovernable drooling fervour.

The taste felt so real, so raw. It was enough to spike the pleasure of her sodden spot beyond any conceivable threshold. Again her body thrusted about only that time each motion sent running cords of pure electric, wonderful pleasure shooting out to the quivering edges of her entire body, immediately numbing her legs. A storm cloud raging in her heart and soul so powerful it nearly made Akko pass out completely.

What a sensation, what a... _sensation_. Nothing mattered but that one lingering feeling...

Another crescendo, stronger than the first and also the last, spurring one more cry of ecstasy out from her lips, though oddly muffled that time...and mingled with a moan of pleasure not her own…

The reality of the situation suddenly dawned on the girl with a knot of terror in her stomach—realising she’d lost control in that amorous daze. Her vision previously dazzled into imagination took in the room in an instant...and the pair of crimson eyes staring back in shock millimetres from her own.

The dewy, fantastic taste of Chariot’s tongue intertwined with hers was all too real. Akko wasn’t just locked in that delicious connection, she was practically on top of her mentor; pinning her down with her hands gripped tight to Chariot’s wrists.

Her groin, utterly drenched and running hot with orgasm, was saddled atop the woman’s thigh— by carnal reflex she still rubbed fervently on clothes so slicken it glided to and fro without any resistance.

An explosion of doubtful fear hammered home, and Akko couldn’t stop herself from screaming out and launching herself away from Chariot with an ungainly yell. The floor was so scattered with stuff it took only a second for Akko’s scrambling feet to spectacularly lose their balance.

Pain shot up in nasty spikes when she thudded hard onto her butt against the frame of her bed, and there she sat without the drive or ability to move further; her psyche still reeling from what had just taken place.

Chariot remained seated on the beanbag close by, clothes wrinkled terribly in the throes of almost being peeled away by reckless hands, her expression the very picture of frozen shock and disbelief, looking all the more eerie and unsettling in the flickering light of the movie long-forgotten.

“C-Chariot...I-I-I...ummm...” Akko sputtered the words with no strength, her whole body now numb and weak. She couldn’t feel her legs at all as she sat there. Couldn’t even draw her knees together to cover her watery cleft clearly displayed towards her mentor, who only then started to pick herself up from the seat on shaky legs.

Wordlessly, Chariot adjusted her clothes, face turned away slightly so that Akko couldn’t read any emotions. She took a few steps towards the door, seeming to fight to maintain any proper balance and silently spoke in monotone without looking at the girl once she’d reached the exit, her hand paused on the knob.

“Akko...we have broom practice tomorrow. Please don’t be late. And we’ll--” The door creaked open as she stepped on through. “--talk about this.”

The door closed with a sharp click, leaving Akko still sitting there totally stunned and trembling. That sound may as well have been a thunderclap straight to the brain, and without bothering to turn off the projector or clean herself up, she crawled under the covers of her bed with all the grace of a zombie and laid awake for the next three hours, uselessly trying to convince herself it had all been an insane dream.

_What did I just do…?_

She couldn’t process it. It was simply too much. But the exhaustion of it all mercifully allowed the rest of the night to pass in troubled sleep, the lingering taste and aroma of that moment never truly leaving her thoughts.

\---

Chariot walked weakly towards her bed after having doused herself with an ice-cold shower in the bathroom of her quarters. She’d slipped into another track suit and had left the one she’d been wearing before draped on a chair next to her bed.

Very little was functioning mentally in that moment, her body simply moving on its own through the robotic motions.

She couldn’t understand the maelstrom of feelings ripping like a storm through her rattled psyche. Was she upset? Uncomfortable? Overjoyed? A fleeting emotion of nervous shock passed, blazing into sudden...excitement? Why?

Akko had just...she’d…!

Chariot almost toppled to the floor when a dizzying spell of nervousness rammed into her, only stopping short of driving her totally unconscious when she noticed the wettened patch of fluids on her discarded pants.

The rise of her heartbeat thrummed loud in her ears, as did her quickening gasping breaths that did little to provide any air.

Nothing in Chariot’s mind managed to protest before she’d traced her slender fingers across the still-sopping patch of Akko’s essence, then bringing her hand up close to her burning face.

A few droplets clung to the tips, somehow glittering in the dim light. Then with an abrupt, moaning cry she closed her mouth tenderly over the dew, drawing and suckling that taste as thoroughly as her devouring tongue could.

_"Mhhm~"_

Chariot staggered over her bed then, overwhelmed in swirling, contradicting catharsis, and the rest of her wracked consciousness faded away before the woman’s aching head had even hit the pillow.

\---

There was the briefest passing of a dream. Akko awaited her on a grassy field on a bright morning with a coy grin gracing the girl’s adorable, inviting face. Gem-red eyes locked to Chariot’s, half-closed in a teasing glimmer that morphed the older Witch’s knees to rubber. The girl’s ever-shortening skirt fluttered about in the wind, fabric dancing against long sleek thighs and perfect cream skin.

Chariot stared, baffled that she’d never noticed how alluring that sight was. How scandalous and inviting that space of bare skin looked. How much she wished to covetously trace her starved tongue to that quivering flesh, upwards from Akko’s knees...higher...slower…until--

“You’re mine, Chariot.”

“ _Yes_. Whatever you want me to do...I will. I promise _I will_...”

Akko giggled, striking a cute pose with her hands clamped behind her, ever so subtly leaning the rest of her body towards Chariot’s pining will.

“Then teach me, please~”

–--


	2. Cherry and Crimson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's the quiet ones that need to be loved the most. Chariot has been keeping more from Akko than she could have anticipated...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for all the kudos and comments! It means a lot to a sensitive person like me. It's a big part of why I write, and always appreciate it. 
> 
> I'll be following a pattern for the fic moving forward, where there'll be a chapter or two of setup and some lewdness, before culminating in a finishing arc where I have the pairing go all out. After that, I start fresh with a new one to keep up the variety. Once Chariot is done, I think I'll try writing a Diana-centric arc from her point of view, and the spicy frustrations that get in the way of studies, which she figures have to be dealt with so her grades don't suffer. Diakko isn't a rare ship, but it's popular for very good reason. I tend to love different pairings equally. They all have something unique to them. 
> 
> Please comment if you want me to try a certain pairing, no matter how odd. I could always add short one-shots in between arcs for fun and variety. And lewdness too of course.

Chariot awoke that morning with a gasping start. For five straight minutes she stared open-mouthed at the dusty wooden ceiling, wondering just what part of the last several hours had been a dream. There’d been a movie night, lots of laughter, copious amounts of unhealthy food...and…

Akko. _Akko!_

Heartbeat rising in sudden tempo, Chariot’s memories crashed back like a tidal wave. There was no way that had happened. By the Nine Old Witches! Not in a million--

She was looking numbly at the discarded pants draped over the chair by her bed. At the darkened patch still gleaming in the golden light of a beautiful morning. The woman remembered the sudden impulsive desire and tasting it...

Chariot emitted a high-pitched flustered yell and leaped out of bed, knees weak with the sudden vertigo. Examining the article of clothing closer, half-expecting the revelation of that stain to disappear with each wincing blink of disbelief, Chariot came to terms with what had happened.

She could still recall that sensation of awakening in a darkened room, of suddenly tasting a ravenous tongue coiling with her own. A cadence of warming pleasure shifting up and down her thigh. A sweet aroma of intoxicating perfume filling her senses. Of wanting nothing more than to simply allow that ecstatic joy to continue. To submit entirely…

To submit.

“Ahhh~!”

Chariot gave a short, warbling whine and fell back to sit tensely on her bed, nearly hyperventilating from the rapture of emotions. She knew she should’ve felt upset, angry, hurt. But a dormant, jubilant, _delighted_ scream rose to the forefront of her mind so powerfully it scattered away all the ‘should’.

So that was it...she realized. What she’d kept locked away not just in her heart, but her body and soul. Pure, desperate lust. Akko’s taste had sprung it all free to run wild with abandon. And she---she couldn’t hope or dare to stop it.

Chariot didn’t want to stop it.

 _Submit,_ her mind spoke in the girl’s cute, bubbly voice that time.

Akko’s vivid image danced in her imagination, pulled from the brief dream she’d experienced, of her standing imperious before a kneeling Chariot in the middle of that grassy field. Smug glimmering eyes of cherry, teasing smirk curled with honeyed words that melted in the woman’s ears. That tiny pleated skirt begging to reveal the clandestine savor beneath.

Chariot managed to prepare herself for the day, not once able to shake those coy thoughts away. She was beyond flustered by that point that it took her three times as long to slip into her disheveled professor’s garb as normal. Still, by the grace of such excitement, of such release, her will held strong enough.

How would Akko react to seeing her? She’d reminded the girl of broom practice that was due that morning, so it was the first order of the day. Would Akko be afraid? Confused? Chariot just wasn’t sure. Perhaps, by composing herself as normal, it would put her pupil at ease? To show nothing was wrong. Yes, that would probably be for the best she told herself; the reassurance calming her once-shaking gait as she walked down the staircase from her quarters.

The last thing Chariot wanted was to make Akko feel uncomfortable. She was still young, still discovering herself. If Chariot took it all slow, steady, and in stride...then…

Then what?

_Submit, sensei…_

Chariot missed the final step of the stairs, abruptly barreling forward with a shriek but her sharp reflexes allowed her to curl into a deft soaring somersault ending with a perfect landing out into the corridor.

“Ahem!” She fake-coughed and kept walking, pretending that hadn’t just happened, ignoring the lone baffled stare of a student she passed by.

What in the world was she going to do?

_You already know the answer to that, my Chariot~_

[==]

Akko had managed to do the impossible that morning and actually left her room behind, heading towards the open sports field of Luna Nova’s grounds with a biting terror doubling her body heat, bridging torrents of uncomfortable sweat and an irritating, nervous burn lighting up the skin behind the girl’s ears.

Everyone’s looking at me. They know. Everyone knows, she thought in frenzied bursts every time the rare sight of another student or professor passed her by. Nothing she could do made her awkward, leaden steps look the least bit natural as she moved. She knew it was ridiculous, but couldn’t help but feel they could see the edged cloud of reckless shame about her.

Shame, Akko winced as the too-bright light of the sun hit her full force when she stepped out onto the grounds. She felt so much mortifying shame.

_I didn’t just do something embarrassing. I...betrayed Chariot. Betrayed her trust. Why couldn’t I control myself? Why did I…!_

The subject of her pained obsession swam into view far ahead. Chariot had her back turned, a pair of brooms held in her hand upright on the grass waving in the calm breeze.

Time to run. TIME TO RUN! Akko’s thoughts screamed within. She never should have left her room! It was all a big mistake! No way Chariot could bear putting up with her after what Akko had done. Part of the girl had wished her dear teacher hadn’t shown up at all, just so she wouldn’t hesitate to zoom back under her bedsheets and disappear from the world for the next decade, responsibilities be damned.

Her will shrieked at her trembling legs to turn tail, but instead they plodded forward towards the quickly growing shape of Professor Chariot, each step on the grass adding staccato’s of overlapping yells of protest in her mind.

_What am I doing! She’s disgusted by me, I know it! Bet she’ll turn around and whip me in the face with one of those brooms...and I’d deserve it! You stupid idiot, why did you--!!_

The thought of possible retribution helped to cool those screaming protests, and steadied her agonizing walk towards Chariot. Akko didn’t expect at all to be forgiven. She just wanted her beloved teacher to be angry. To shout and scream! To slap Akko harshly in the face and make her swear on her knees to never do something like that again! _It’d be a start of what I deserve. Just because I lost control is no excuse. I deserve everything that’s coming to me._

Chariot must have heard her steps as Akko approached, turning around to face her with an expression the girl had never expected in a billion years.

She was _smiling._ Smiling! A slight tinge of restraint, sharp nervousness in the tense glittering red of her eyes. But there was no mistaking it. Akko had anticipated venomous hatred, not that…

“Good morning, Akko. Are you feeling well?”

Akko didn’t know how to reply. She felt her mouth popping open and close like a bubbling fish but no sound came for an excruciating minute. Damn it all, she had to say something! Anything before her jellied knees gave out!

“I’m—I’m—I’m...uhhhh...brooms.”

Oh sweet lords of magic. She wanted to explode and leave nothing but a smoking crater. A tiny little picket sign erected nearby: ‘Here blasted Akko. What a Witch.’

“Yes, brooms.” Chariot replied with a shy nod and handed one of them to Akko, who snatched it with way too much gusto and slammed the stem tight to her own chest knocking the wheezing air from her lungs. Please let that kill me, she pleaded to whatever entity was listening.

Unfortunately the girl’s breath returned in a dramatic gasp, which prompted a brisk giggle from Chariot who asked with baffling composure; “Are you alright?”

Akko was not. Not an atom of herself was ‘alright’. Why in the winds of magic was Chariot behaving so...chipper? In fact, she seemed happier that normal. What in the world was going on? Did she maybe imagine that sexual encounter? Had her spinning, adolescent urges warped the girl’s mind? No, that couldn’t be it. She’d masturbated on Chariot, had thrown herself atop the woman to recklessly taste those lips, to slip and scour that tongue with her own. The pungent mess coating the young Witch’s nether-regions that had awaited her discovery that morning was evidence enough.

She needed to know what was going on, but her mouth still wasn’t functioning. Instead of blurting out what Akko wanted to, she merely nodded dumbly and mounted her broom before kicking off the grass into a short hover a few inches in the air.

_Did she really not mind what I did? Or did I manage to break her brain? Oh great, nice one Akko. Just couldn’t hold it in that night, could you? I should’ve let Chariot sleep, then jumped into the shower for the release. Instead I used Chariot’s thigh. That beautiful, muscled thigh. Oh my god._

Her rattling inner-monologue continued to pinball about in Akko’s numb brain, yet she somehow went through the motions of flying slowly behind Chariot as her teacher guided her along.

“It’s still too soon to be flying high up for now, so let’s take it low and slow. Remember to use your hips to steer, and try not to grip the broom too tight, Ok?”

“Y-yes, sensei!” Akko yelped in reply and accidentally dipped the broom sharply towards the ground, nearly puncturing it into the grass but righting it at the last second. Concentrating on such a simple task was proving too difficult. Especially then with Akko staring at the light glow of Chariot’s smooth face, and the luxurious flowing of that hair, from that angle behind her. And speaking of behind—she noted with a rising quiver between her legs, thighs clamped so tightly on the broom Akko knew it would shatter into splinters at any moment. That twin globous shape, wrapped so perfectly atop the base of the broom. The professors garb was pulled tight in such a way that accentuated it so vividly, making it all too easy for Akko’s imagination to peel the layer of clothing away and revealing the spectacular toned backside within. Suddenly the slight vibrations from the broom nestled deep into Akko’s trembling groin felt ecstatic; the shocking sensation rising so quickly it forced a loud, whining moan to ring out from her lips.

“ _Mmm-wahhhh!~”_

The next moment several things happened far too quickly for the girl to react with anything resembling grace. Her cry of pleasure had been easily loud enough for Chariot to hear, prompting her mentor to halt in place and swivel her body around to stare with a curiously vexing expression of balmy _delight_ of all things. But there was no time to ask herself if she’d imagined that too, as Akko again shunted the angle of her broom too low and plowed the point into the grass. The sharp burst of speed just before impact flung the girl from the broom like a spring catapult, missiling her face first straight into the beckoning cushion of Chariot’s butt.

“MMMRF!”

“EH?!!”

 **Comfy** , Akko mused deliriously as she and Chariot went airborne in a tangled mess of Witch and broom as the grounds of Luna Nova turned into a green mess of colors; all the while Akko’s buried face never detaching from the soft, velvety crevice.

The sensation was cruelly short lived when they hit the soft dirt and skidded a fraction across the grass before coming to a lurching stop.

A sparsely clouded sky of perfect blue danced in Akko’s vision for a few seconds. She blinked hard a few times to clear the fogginess and realized she was still lying flat on her back from the fall. Turning her head slightly, ears itching a little from the rasping blades of grass, Akko saw Chariot lying right beside her staring straight back.

Akko was an instant away from profusely apologizing, not just for the embarrassing tussle but for every crude thing she’d perpetrated to a person she genuinely loved. But before a single, blubbering syllable tumbled out, Akko felt a wonderful warmness gracing her right hand settled by the girl’s waist.

Chariot’s own hand was gripping hers tight, but gentle. The tiny scrap of breath Akko managed in that moment caught sharp in her throat at the gorgeous, pining expression her mentor was transfixing her with.

“Wha…?” Akko sputtered. “What is this?”

The woman lifted Akko’s hand up to her waiting lips as an answer, lustily wrapping her tongue over the digits before dipping them straight into her mouth with a mewling whine, dazed eyes fluttering shut as she suckled in quickening ardor.

That was it. That was enough to convince Akko it was all a dream. A ridiculous, scandalous, _wonderful sexy dream_! It couldn’t be real. Chariot was not ravishly slurping her fingers, moaning louder and louder with messy flims of drool running down the corners of her mouth. People didn’t just instantly change from normal to hotly aroused like that.

But then just last night, Akko thought with rising excitement...hadn’t she?

“Akkoo~ I want this. I want this so, so much...” She moaned after gently plucking Akko’s hand from her mouth, drawing strings of saliva with it; the same hand Akko had only hours earlier used to--

Chariot wanted that? Wanted HER? A small explosion blazed in Akko’s chest at the mere thought. Her mind was suddenly open and lucid, despite knowing it was all a dream. That meant she no longer had reason to fear anything.

All the girl needed. All she desired, was the beautiful body of that the woman, her hero, to be hers to do whatever she wished. The lustful frenzy of that night returned and rapidly started enveloping Akko’s will. Chariot’s open mouth, slick with drool that shone in the morning light, begged to be tasted. All the girl had to do so lean over and--

HOLD IT!

She blinked hard again, spurring her senses to return like a cartoon anvil dropped on her already aching head. Akko couldn’t do it. Not like that! It wasn’t a dream!

With a high-pitched yelp the girl tore her drooled hand free from Chariot’s and clumsily staggered to her feet, nearly tripping over her toppled broom when she stepped away.

“Waitwaitwait—hold up! How is this happening?” Akko blurted in half a breath. Her teacher quickly stood up from the ground and nervously dusted herself off, her face burning the brightest glint of red that Akko had ever seen. “I just--! You just--! M-my face went _right_ into your butt!”

Akko became acutely self-conscious of the scene, thankful that no seemed to have bore witness to it as far she could see around her. Chariot had almost spurred the girl to do the unthinkable...right out in the open! And the young Witch had _wanted_ it! She was sure then, that they’d both completely lost their minds.

“Akko! I’m so, so sorry! I thought that—when you...by the Nine Witches! W-what’s happening to us?!” Chariot stammered madly, motioning her words with frantic, random gestures with her hands. “I—we...w-we just lost control...”

“...Yeah. What the heck happened? It’s like I turned into a different person.” Akko remarked sheepishly. She saw a pair of students emerging from around the corner of Nova’s main building in the far distance. The sight served to change the atmosphere of the situation to her regard. Now no longer alone, the trembling excitement from seconds ago gradually passed as she caught her ragged breath back.

“F-forgive me for what I did, please! I shouldn’t have pressured you like that! Heavens, what’s wrong with me?”

Chariot was still apologizing, and that rose a brief and tiny well of frustrated anger in the brunette. _She_ was sorry? Did her mentor forget what Akko had done first? Everything was Akko’s fault! She was the one who hadn’t been able to control herself!

“What are you saying, sensei?” She yelled in disbelief. “You shouldn’t be saying sorry. I’M the one who’s sorry! I-I-I took advantage of you! You were asleep and I...I...”

Oh crap. She was thinking about that event again. Akko haymakered the pink-hued bubbling images without mercy, steadying her voice in the process. A shard of sensation still lingered at the back of her mind, that feeling of pressing against Chariot’s thigh with vigorous momentum. Somehow she managed to press on without losing herself regardless.

“You haven’t done anything wrong. Not in my book. I acted like a total creep when I decided to...y’know...” Akko shuffled her feet nervously and glanced aside, the shame burning in her stomach making it difficult to look her mentor in the eyes. “You never gave me permission to do any of that. Honestly, I almost didn’t show up today. Couldn’t bear facing you, ya know? I thought you’d want to hit me or something. That—that you’d hate me...and you’d be justified for feeling that way...”

“That’s not at all how I feel about you. You can trust me on that. What you did was, well ‘inappropriate’, of course, but I’m not upset it happened. It’s a little difficult to explain...”

Akko almost chuckled darkly out loud at that. 'Inappropriate' was the last word the brunette would’ve used to describe her dishonorable act. Chariot continued calmly with a kind smile that brightened the girl’s mood every second she admired it. A scrap of shame and guilt still remained, but was ever-shrinking.

“Let’s go sit down for moment and talk about all this, yes?”

“Sure, y-yeah!”

Chariot led her over to a bench on the far border of the grounds nestled under the shade of rows of vibrant trees still lush green in that early autumn. Once they were seated in relative privacy from a few more students milling about the area who’d be none the wiser to their tense conversation, Akko’s crimson-haired professor started to speak in slowed, careful rhythm.

“There’s something important you need to know about me, Akko. I’m a very, well--” She sighed a deep breath. “--submissive person. Not just emotionally but also...in a ‘sensual’ sense. Does that make sense?”

Akko nodded sharply, but didn’t interrupt. Chariot was clearly having trouble expressing herself so she needed to be patient. Just listening to her was a pleasure on its own. Something about the way the woman’s perfect lips moved as she nervously spoke...

_Uh oh. Focus damn it! This is important!_

“Adding to that, I’ve only ever explored that side of myself just once many, many years ago. Close to your age in fact.”

“With Professor Croix?” So much for patiently keeping her mouth shut. Akko mentally kicked herself for blurting that out. “Uh, whoops. Sorry about that...”

Thankfully Chariot only blushed a little at that, seeming to take no offense. “Yes. Though even back then she was far more focused on work than romance. And in a way so was I, with becoming Shiny Chariot and all the tasks that came with that. For all that time I repressed my urges very deep. And for a good while, I believed them to have vanished entirely. Which is incredibly silly, I know.”

“That’s not silly at all.” Akko countered as she leaned towards her with a smile. “Before last night I barely thought about that kinda stuff at all. Until it all just ‘popped’ like a pinata in my brain, letting all the candy out.”

Akko immediately felt like an idiot for putting it that way. Just once she wished to be as elegant a speaker as Diana. Regardless, her stupid metaphor urged another shy laugh out of Chariot.

“You have a curious way of explaining things.” She stifled another giggle, eyes glimmering in delight. “But yes, something like that. I suppose it isn’t so strange then. So when you took it upon yourself to explore that feeling, it’s like my own mind-pinata burst open.”

Akko bit her tongue hard to keep from cackling out loud. She just couldn’t pin down whether Chariot had meant to try and make her laugh or not. Mind-pinata. It sounded so ridiculous coming from her! Somehow she forced the laughter down into her gut, as painful as it was, and let Chariot continue. Why as it so easy for Chariot to amuse her like that?

“I felt so strongly that desire overtake everything inside me. It never occurred, or mattered to me that it was wrong. Like I was starving for it. So much. Too much. I wanted so badly to feel that pleasure again. I could never seek it out for myself, not with the way I am. So I...I--”

Akko saw how Chariot’s folded hands on her lap were shaking.

“It’s ok.” The young Witch hushed gently. “Whatever it is you need to say, I won’t be weirded out. Promise.”

A slight glitter of grateful tears dotted the corners of Chariot’s eyes. _She’s so beautiful,_ Akko murmured to herself in wonder.

“Thank you, Akko.” Chariot paused briefly to gather herself. “What I’m saying is I...I have a desperate need to be used.”

“Huh?” She gasped nervously.

“To submit. To allow someone I trust and love ask anything of me that would please them. S-sexually! No matter how embarrassing!”

Chariot’s voice had risen several volumes at the tail-end of that sentence, spooking Akko a little. But the danger of being overheard mattered less than an atom at what the girl had just heard. Of what it meant…

Her darling mentor. Her life's obsession…

_Wanted to be used._

“Oh...my god.” Akko stammered dumbly, feeling her eyes widen as far as humanly possible on her stunned face. “My GOD.”

Chariot swung her flustered beet-red face away and covered the glow with both hands.

“Ah-Ahhhhh!” She whipped her shaking head side to side in a frenzied blur, still hiding her shielded face, though her hat accidentally twirled off her crown and spun like a dismal UFO and settled on the grass nearby. “Tell me I didn’t confess that! Oooh noo. No, no, no…! It’s too much! I’m—I’m your teacher! I can’t be saying things like that!”

Akko silently watched her ramble on. The strangest feeling of intense control was flowing hot through her body. It wasn’t calmness, in fact she was ludicrously excited and rattled. But the focus of it drew an odd confidence within her that she’d never experienced before. Akko felt as if she was watching herself move and speak, like it was a predestined scene playing out. One where she knew exactly what to do, what to say without any shred of hesitation.

“Chariot, I want you to do something for me.” She said with a deepened, confident tone. Chariot rose her blushing face out of her palms and stared, the tiniest tremble visible on those lips.

“Yes...” The woman replied. There was an eagerness to the simple word, almost a desperation. Whatever fearful shyness she’d been wracked with seconds earlier seemed to have disappeared.

“You’re going to perform again. Just like you used to back in the day; as Shiny Chariot. Only in my room, at 11pm sharp. Just the two of us.”

Chariot seemed to be panting now, the tremble on her lips quivering out until her whole body was shaking.

“You’ll wear the costume again. Until you don’t wear anything at all. Then you’ll do whatever I want. Understand?”

“Y-YES! Whatever you wish! I’ll be ready!” Chariot shot up out of her seat, balling a determined fist to her chest, eyes blazing with manic energy. “Anything you want. Nothing will make me happier than--” She lowered her voice slightly, a thankful gentleness to her words. “--submitting to you. Only you...”

“Good.” Akko felt herself smirk. She sounded and looked calm on the outside, but within her mind there was a frenzied free-for-all of tiny Akko’s beating the ever-loving magic out of each other. Some ran in circles screaming, others uselessly tried to put out encroaching columns of flame, a few desperately calling for order only to be socked in the face then piled on by a delirious mob of blushing, sex crazed Akko’s. Total Chaos.

“Very good. Until then, sensei, we better get on with our day like normal.”

 _How in the hell am I going to manage to do that?!_ One of the remaining voices of reason shouted shrilly in Akko’s head. She chose not to worry about that for the time being. The thought of having Shiny Chariot be all hers for a private show was breathtaking. Plus completely insane. And there was no chance the girl would pass up such a dream come true. The very inkling arousal of picturing how Chariot would look in that blue skirt, that open cleavage that had teased the young Witch’s subconscious for so long--

\--would finally be within reach. And Akko knew there was no going back. Not after what Chariot had told her. It was going to happen and nothing would get in the way.

“Yes, of course. Of course!” Chariot nodded, adding a series of fervent bows up and down with too much unnatural enthusiasm. She even managed to snatch up her hat in the process and plonk it on backwards. “Thank you, Akko! For doing this for me!”

Of everything in that embarrassing exchange, it was the unexpected gratitude that finally managed to snap Akko from that steely stupor of confidence. She realized why that desire for pleasure had grown so strong in such a short span. Initially it had been raw lust guiding Akko’s hand, quite literally, but to see how much it pleased her mentor to finally release all those shackled delights, the young brunette saw a deeper truth to it all.

Akko didn’t just want to feel good herself. She wanted to make Chariot happy. To make that wonderful, kind woman revel in the ecstasy of want that Akko, with all her naivete, understood that Chariot would always deny herself.

Their conversation had slipped from discreet to marching band quite quickly, mostly owing to the fiery-haired woman’s sudden increase in volume. Akko saw a few students relatively close by standing in pairs, staring in puzzlement. A couple were even whispering to each other. She figured that was a good time to break the tense spell buzzing between herself and Chariot before it got further out of hand. But before she waved goodbye to Chariot with a cheeky knowing, smile and dashed away back towards Luna Nova’s main building, she hushed one more thing just loud enough for her professor to hear.

“When we’re alone again, there’s something I want to confess...”

  
[==]

Chariot watched her dear student sprint away. She was still burning hot with embarrassment, but it was tempered by the excitement of what awaited later in the day. It was for the best that the two waited until it was late, Chariot figured, as much her wanton desire had her near-bursting at the seams. By the grace of magic, she’d been ready to commit right there on that field, had Akko, that sweet, beautiful girl, wished it.

Feeling herself grow a wide, bashful smile that pained the creases of her cheeks in its rare joy, the woman cupped the buzzing ear Akko’s parting whisper had brushed.

“So do I, Akko...so do I.”

[==]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last of the Chariakko arc. Wanted their 'secret show' to be its own episode. Look forward to it soon. Promise it won't be too long.


	3. Shiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A private show with Shiny Chariot. Akko can hardly believe it's going to happen. But her nerves are getting out control, and patience has never been her strong suit. And when the time finally arrives, will she be brave enough to grant her mentors' wish to serve?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. Sorry it took so long for me to update. But it's finally done! Hope you guys like it. This chapter is basically my first time writing something so lewd, so I don't know if I did well or not so please let me know how I can improve if you've got the time. I'm still shaking off the rust from not writing anything for so long. 
> 
> This chapter concludes the Chariakko arc of this collection, and for my next one I've chosen to write a Diakko piece from Diana's perspective. It'll be a bit more lighthearted, like a sex comedy or something, but with moments of fluff and romance too. It's a very special ship that's popular to this day for good reason; they're just so damn cute together :)
> 
> I want to thank everyone who's reading, leaving kudos, and writing comments. Feedback and acknowledgement is a huge thing for me, and I appreciate everyone who takes the time to do so. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Had a fair bit of fun writing it for you all.

10:32 pm.

Akko watched the battered rotary clock sitting on the desk by her bedside without blinking. She was laying back, still donned in her uniform which progressively grew itchier with every passing second, her body frozen so stiff and taut on the mattress a passerby might’ve mistaken her for succumbing to a petrification curse.

She was still, but her mind was a maelstrom of painful rainbows; so many images and scenarios playing out at such speeds nothing was focused on for more than an instance. Faster and faster her imaginings melded together, forming a wondrous shape, a kind, gentle smile...beautiful flowing crimson strands moving silken across the stroking tips of her eager hands.

 _Chariot...I’m going to see Chariot._ _**All** _ _of her!_

Feeling a little light-headed from forgetting to breathe for a solid minute, Akko scrambled out of bed with an exasperated gasp to her feet. She didn’t even know what for, other than to try and clear her thoughts for the agonising time that remained.

She hopped about, leaping this way and that, did a handstand against the back wall, shadow-boxed poorly against some phantom opponent trying to steal her Shiny Chariot cards. Akko even fished out a random copy of Nightfall off the bookcase and tried to read whatever page fell upon her scrying eyes.

\--even with the flaming sword of Antioch, the cyber priest could only _\--_

SNAP! Akko shut the book and filed it back. Nope, she could barely read a sentence. There was little hope in taking her mind off the coming event, and what it meant. What she was about to experience. It was really going to happen, the girl had to keep adamantly reminding herself. But at the same time she had to fight from thinking of it too much.

At one point a mere passing glance at the poster by her bed had driven her flustered and wild, forcing her staring at the picture and the coy contours of the woman’s body until the brunette’s hands were clutching her skirt so tight it started to tear under her sweating fingers.

 _Aaaakoooo~_ Her mentor’s heavenly voice danced in the ether.

The girl’s spinning mind even managed to make the small representation of Chariot seem to move on the poster. One second it was just turning towards her whilst leaning back on the broom and blowing a cute, sparkling kiss...then suddenly the hands slyly stroked up to the hem of the skirt and breezily started to slip the racy fabric off--

“N-Nope! Not yet!” She shrieked and ripped her gaze away from the hallucination. Why was it so hard to focus on something besides that? ANYTHING! Of course she’d never felt so excited for an event in all her life, but still!

Akko gripped her head with a loud, warbling groan and stomped her feet about to try and ebb the frustration. All that really did was surge her heartbeat to thump ever louder in the girls burning ears. That was just great!

“Ugh…!” Akko let her arms flop to her sides in defeat, looking once more to the clock for the five-hundredth time.

10:33pm.

“UUUGHH~!”

What could she possibly do to pass the time? Akko was getting desperate for a distraction from the mounting unrest; its tickling, climbing essence gleaning off her sensitive skin and seeming to magically control her limbs, particularly her hips to move and shift in odd ways. Even breathing steadily was getting tricky.

_Just calm down. Calm...DOWN. Focus on something. Like, what else did I do today? Ok, ok...there was a...thing. Some professors tutored me for a while, but I can’t remember a scrap of what they tried to tell me. I think Finnelan yelled at me but, geez I didn’t even care at all. Then I wandered all around Luna Nova...sixteen times. Even to the top of the New Moon Tower on every lap. How’re my legs still working after that? Come on, Akko! Distract yourself!_

Part of her mind looked to have snapped when scarfing down one of Sucy’s gross mushrooms cultivating in a jar on the windowsill seemed like a good idea.

Yeah, that was great thinking, she muttered sarcastically to herself. Chomp down on it and she’d fall asleep for twenty minutes, or twenty years. And that's IF it didn’t just outright morph her into a living blob of slime with even less patience.

With her knees wobbling weak like jelly, Akko stumbled over to Sucy’s bed and splayed out on it with her limbs outstretched and stared at the ceiling. At first she only remarked how much more comfy her sour friends’ mattress was compared to her own, but after a little more contemplation the girl started to think of something much more important.

_I told--no--I ordered Chariot to come here. All that bluster and confidence...but I really don’t have a clue what I’m going to do. I’ve never done something like this before, and she’s only been with one person decades ago. What if I disappoint her? I could lose my nerve and make her real uncomfortable…_

“Mrrm!” She grumbled and glared aimlessly, crossing her arms and legs tight. That wasn’t the time to be doubting herself. Chariot had looked overjoyed when Akko had told her to perform a private show. Her mentor _wanted_ to be used. The way her pretty red eyes had sparkled with the command, there was no denying it!

Still, it was going to be Akko’s first time. That was a hard fact. She wasn’t just going to see Chariot bare it all for her. Akko’s impulses demanded to be satisfied beyond that, just like that night. Once it started, there was no going back.

_I want this. I really do. Can’t stop thinking about it! But it’s still worrying me a lot. Wonder if Chariot feels the same way..._

Akko thought hard, remembering a short but telling conversation she’d shared with Amanda a few hours ago. The carefree redhead had shown up when Akko hadn’t expected, as naturally she’d completely forgotten her friend had told her she’d turn up to help clean the mess of leftover junk food and rubbish from that movie night.

Squinting her eyes shut, the young Witch slowed her breathing and focused on that previous meeting. If anything else to help run that glacial passage of time.

[=]

Akko had only just returned to her dorm at last after suffering the most restless day of random tutoring, aimless wandering, and ‘studying’ at the library (she’d gathered no less than two hundred different books, then immediately returned them all incorrectly), when a sharp knock at the door sprung the girl into action.

No less than two knocks sounded before she wildly threw open the door. A reckless excitement was already blazing hotter than a million suns in her heart. Chariot was early! That had to be it! She couldn’t stand waiting any longer either!

“CH--” The syllable choked in her throat and died, yet still her words blabbered on. “--Chamanda! Amanda!”

“Woah! Uh...afternoon, Akko.” Her friend said warily, reeling back a little from the explosive greeting she’d received. “You feeling alright?”

Akko struggled to keep composure when she replied. Of course it was Amanda. How could Akko so easily forget she was coming over? _Get a grip, will you!_ She yelled inwardly.

“Uh, yeah! Yeah! Of course, uh huh. N-nothing wrong with me!” Akko noticed her friend holding a few empty garbage bags in one hand. “You’re here to help with the clean-up, right? Umm, sorry I kinda forgot about all that. Got a lot on my mind, hehe~”

She didn’t think her babbling sounded convincing at all, but Amanda seemed to brush it off easily enough.

“Man, that’s so like you to totally space it. Guess I could’ve just relaxed in my room, huh?” She joked with a sarcastic snort. “Too late to back out now though, so let’s clean this disaster up quick. Gotta pack up the projector and take it back to Constanze anyway.”

Amanda sauntered in, handed Akko one of the bags and got to work scrounging up the trash littering most of the floor.

“Damn! Didn’t realise the mess was this bad. But it shouldn’t take too long for us two. Constanze was gonna help out too but something in her workshop kinda exploded, so she’s got her own thing to deal with.”

“An explosion?” Akko asked, calming down a little as she bent down to pick up a few empty bags of jellybeans. “She ok?”

“Totally fine. In fact she seemed really happy something blew up. Guess it was some kind of breakthrough, ha!”

Akko giggled. “Yeah, that sounds like Constanze for sure! Last time she let me in that workshop I was caught in a few blasts. Took _ages_ to fix my hair afterwards.”

The two Witches chatted lively as they worked. Akko still had Chariot bright in her thoughts despite fully engaging with Amanda in a tirade about things that annoyed them about some of the grouchier professors and sharing bouts of laughter at the playful barbs and jokes.

 _Can’t stop thinking about her, even when I’m hanging out with someone like this. I’m never gonna be able to really relax until I see her tonight, am I?_ Akko mused to herself during a stretch of quiet.

“Alrighty. You finish up the rest of the trash and I’ll pack up the screen and projector.” Amanda’s voice reached Akko through the haze of the girl’s troubled thoughts.

“No prob--” Akko’s blood ran colder than an iceberg when she spotted a certain item perched on the top left corner of the projector screen. “--lem...”

A pair of torn red panties. _Her_ panties. The very one she’d thrown aside during that night lust had overcome her. How the heck hadn’t she noticed them sitting there before!

_That’s a problem! Big, BIG PROBLEM!_

Akko was screaming internally, meaning to snatch them away before Amanda noticed, but in a cruel sequence that seemed to play out in slow-motion, her friend nudged the thin stand while kneeling down to unplug the projector.

 _Noo! NOOO!_ Akko cursed the heavens and watched in frozen terror as her underwear fluttered down from its perch and landed square on Amanda’s shoulder.

“Eh? What the…?” Her friend grabbed the filthy piece of clothing on reflex, and to Akko’s mounting, panicked embarrassment, could only stand there as the very audible sound of the fabric coming unstuck with a loud, velcro-like rip filled the room. “It’s...sticky...uhhh...”

Amanda turned slowly to stare at Akko with a crooked smile, the offending article of clothing loosely held aloft by her fingertips.

“Why don’t I just...throw this one away for you, huh?” She murmured nervously and dropped the underwear into a waiting garbage bag held in her other hand.

Akko wanted to leap head-first out the window. She was burning so hot with embarrassment part of her hoped her body would conveniently combust into a smouldering ash-pile and save her from that situation.

“Oh my god...” Akko replied dumbly with a high-pitched squeak to her voice. “Amanda I’m so, so sorry…I should’ve thrown that away earlier but...oh man.”

“Yeah that was pretty gross.” She stated flatly and went to work cleaning her hand and shoulder with some bubbling soap conjured with a flick of her wand. Akko assisted her with a clean cloth she fished out of a drawer, still apologising profusely all the while.

“I can’t believe I forgot about it...geez. I’m sorry! Sorry! I didn’t mean to--”

“Hey, forget about it. Just gotta be more careful next time, alright? What if a teacher came in and saw it? That’s when you’d really start apologising. Besides, it was just an accident. Not like you’re the only girl who does that kind of thing around here. And with the dorm to yourself I can’t blame ya for letting it go.”

Amanda seemed to have miraculously recovered from the awkwardness far better than Akko had expected, who herself was still shaking tensely from the incident. Her friend was already sporting her usual mischievous smirk shortly after cleaning herself up.

“Hey, you’re shaking...” Amanda said with a bit of concern, arcing a brow. “It’s ok, really. I won’t tell anyone if that’s what you’re worried about. Promise.”

Akko was truly thankful her friend could take such a thing in stride like that, but her own jittery nervousness refused to wind down. She’d already felt tense since Amanda had arrived, so that probably didn’t help matters.

“Thanks...I just...need a second.” She said weakly and slumped backwards to sit on her bed, folding her itching hands on her lap. “My nerves are all over the place.”

“Seems like it.” Amanda replied and pulled up the desk chair and sat down herself, leaning forwards on the frame with crossed arms. “You wanna talk about it?”

Akko had to pause at that. She wanted nothing more than to let everything troubling her just spill out until she couldn’t speak anymore. But she couldn’t reveal what had happened between her and Chariot. What was _going_ to happen. That had to remain a total secret, no matter how much it drove her totally crazy.

Still, she found herself speaking on desperate impulse. Amanda didn’t have to know what was really going on, but Akko had to express her worries all the same. And something told the girl that Amanda would understand that kind of thing far more than any of their collective of friends.

“Yeah, please...” Akko began timidly. “You know a lot about this kind of stuff?”

Amanda huffed confidently, smirking wider with bared teeth. “Sure do! I’ve had my fair share of experiences here at school.”

“Experiences?” Akko felt her face burn red. “Like...with someone?”

Her friend laughed haughtily, nearly toppling the chair over. Amanda was actually enjoying herself! Akko wished she had that kind of confidence. “Yeah, _someone_. At first it was just a one time thing when she came looking for me. But since then we must’ve done it about, uhhh, thirteen times. Just this month.”

“WHA-! That many! H-here at school?”

“Yep. Lost count of the total at some point. Initially she enjoyed it when I dressed as a boy, like that time back in the day, remember?”

“Yeah. With your hair slicked back and all, I remember!” Akko felt a relieved smile cross her features. She was quickly calming down, thanks to Amanda’s carefree manner. “So that means you like girls too, huh?

Akko realised too late what she’d just revealed about herself with that question, but Amanda didn’t seem to be surprised at all.

“Uh huh. Like guys too. Just depends on the person, really. You the same way I’m guessing?”

“S-Sure! But uhmm, to be honest I didn’t know I was into other girls until kinda recently. This stuff in general didn’t cross my mind all that much. Now it’s...all I can think about.”

“Sounds like you’re waking up to your feelings. Totally normal for it to just happen suddenly. One day you wake up and can’t keep your hands off yourself. Then you need someone elses, heh.”

Amanda chuckled knowingly, then cracked a wolfish grin. “Once it starts, there’s not much you can do but indulge yourself. There’s absolutely no shame in it.”

 _It’s a different story with me, I think._ Akko thought shyly. Chariot wasn’t just some girl she was attracted to, but a grown woman, and a professor at Luna Nova. Akko couldn't help but find the debauchery of such a thing to be incredibly arousing. It was ‘wrong’. And it made her feel _wild._

Emboldened by such thoughts, Akko pressed her friend a little more.

“Hey, what should I do when I...y’know...with another girl? I keep thinking about it non-stop, but the worry about it never seems to go away. I guess I’m still a bit scared that I’ll do something to ruin the mood. O-or just freeze up. Maybe I totally screw it up and hurt her--”

“This girl you have in mind, how do you feel about her?” Amanda asked abruptly, eyes sharp with seriousness.

The question caught Akko off guard, and she had to look inside herself for the answer which escaped her lips without further hesitation.

“I...love her. I really love her.”

Saying it out loud, her fears seemed to shrink into a tiny shape in her gut, replaced by that same confidant eagerness the girl had displayed when she’d commanded Chariot to hold that private show.

Akko had said those words to Chariot once before but back then...it hadn’t invoked quite the same feeling that enkindled her heart in that moment. Like a wonderful, rainbow-hued bed of luxurious flowers blooming within her. She knew how cheesy that was to say, but that’s what it truly felt like. No one but her Shiny Chariot could conjure such a thing from Akko. Not even close!

“Good. Use that. Believe in yourself, that feeling. You’ll shock yourself with how smoothly things will go if you let your emotions guide you during that time you’re with someone you feel so strongly about. It’s not something you can rationalise by thinking too much. You get me?”

Akko stared at Amanda silently, highly impressed with how she’d managed to ease her worries like that. Her friend really was a lot smarter than most gave her credit for. Especially when it came to matters like that.

“Yeah. Yeah, I think I understand! I really do.” Akko sighed deeply, cresting a hand to her calming heart. “I love her. And that’s all I really need to make her happy, right?”

Amanda got to her feet, grinning broadly with hands to her hips.

“If you remember that, you’ll be totally fine. I know it. Trust me on that.”

“Thank you, Amanda! Thank you so, so much!” Akko chirped happily, nearly bawling out in tears of joyful gratitude.

Her friend actually blushed a little and scratched at the back of her neck while looking away sheepishly.

“Heh, alright, alright. Enough of the mushy stuff. We still gotta clean up the rest of the room, don’t we? Come on, let’s finish up.”

Akko nodded sharply and swung back to her feet, scrounging up trash with light speed and a soul brimming with newfound confidence.

Everything was going to be just fine. Akko loved her dear mentor and hero with all of her swelling heart! All she had to do was remember that one beautiful fact.

[==]

Akko stirred from the reverie somewhat calm and focused. There was no slowing the rapid beating of her heart, or smothering the fire of excited passion within it, but the fear and worry were gone.

She looked to the clock again and gasped.

10:59pm. It was almost time!

Springing off Sucy’s bed the brunette started to frenetically pace back and forth, pausing only to brush a few misplaced bangs of hair itching against her forehead, and smoothing out whatever creases she could find on her uniform.

_Almost time. Almost time. Any second now Chariot’s going to--_

A light tap sounded from the other side of the bedroom door. Akko could easily visualise the dainty hand that had caused it.

Crossing the distance at a half-sprint which nearly caused the girl to crash to the floor, she took one more steadying breath and swung open the door for her guest.

_Chariot…_

And there she was, looking just as Akko had remembered from that tense and unbelievable night only yesterday. She was wearing her red and white-striped tracksuit and standing just before the threshold of the doorway, smiling timidly and blushing so bright her shy, gorgeous porcelain face seemed to glow, even in the murky darkness of the hallway behind her.

Chariot’s stance was the very image of meek nervousness; hands balled tight together at her waist, shoulders locked inward, head bowed low. All as if she was subconsciously attempting to diminish her size and strength.

 _She looks...adorable._ Akko remarked in unabashed awe. _Absolutely adorable._

Since Akko had lost the ability to speak, it was Chariot who spoke first, albeit with some clear difficulty as her voice broke on the first word.

“May— _ahem_! M-may I…?”

“Yeah...yeah of course. Come in!”

Akko ushered her in quickly and closed the door, then turned to stare at Chariot’s back as the sightly woman timidly stepped into the centre of the room and stood in place, waiting...

 _She wants me to command her._ The young Witch thought anxiously. Her excited heart thundered loud in her burning ears when she moved trembling away from the door and towards Chariot, unable to keep her hungry gaze off that womanly shape holding still so tensely for Akko’s word, her will and desire.

_Can I really just tell her to do whatever I want? I want to but...I just need to make sure she’s really ok with all this. One last time._

Akko almost immediately betrayed that concern when the girl slinked past Chariot and had to struggle to keep from throwing her arms around that perfectly-shaped waist and burying her face into the woman’s rear just like earlier in the day.

Barely relenting against that want, she managed to stand evenly before Chariot and stare into the watery pools of red swimming in those eyes. Her mentor gazed back with a quivering smile, still in that shrunken, subservient stance, like she was about to be lectured harshly by a superior...but looking forward to it…

“Chariot. I—I need to ask one more time. Are you fine with doing this for me? I didn’t just...scare you into it or something? It’s what you really want?”

An odd glint flashed in her crimson eyes that sent the most peculiar shudder across Akko’s shoulders. For a second the girl didn’t know what to make of that quick flash of an expression, until it suddenly hit home that Akko had seen it clearly before.

It was a performers spark. The glittering confidence of showmanship the young Witch had been obsessed with ever since she’d seen first seen it all those years ago.

Shiny Chariot was ready to perform.

And rather than directly answering Akko’s concerned question, she instead softly replied “Shall I begin?”

Akko creaked out a stiffened nod, then shambled backwards before slotting her behind onto the waiting chair by the desk. So much for taking charge, she thought ruefully. But there was still time enough for that.

Right then all she could do was wait and watch until her entranced nerves allowed her body to move again.

Without another word, Chariot posed before the girl and whisked out her wand and proceeded to flitter it about in wide circles; tracing coils of lingering emerald light from its glowing tip.

As she moved her wand about, the lights in Akko’s room dimmed gradually before being replaced by a gentler luminescence from tiny floating orbs that sparked out from the instrument and settled into the corners of the room, focusing their magical gleam all around Chariot at center stage.

Akko was already breathless at how the glowing light framed her mentor in such ethereal beauty. But the air in her lungs caught completely when with one distinct flash of Chariot’s wand, she obscured herself in a sudden glittering cloud of pink that threw Akko’s hair back with its force before it dissipated quickly and revealed Chariot again, wearing that _unforgettable_ costume.

There were a lot of words Akko would’ve used to describe how she saw that outfit. Cute, cool, brave…

But seeing Chariot wearing it then, with that athletically matured frame and flowing cascade of ruby red hair falling on those bare shoulders, it was like Akko was seeing her for the first time all over again. A new set of words surged to her thoughts like a white-hot flame that mingled with her star-struck amazement.

Wondrously sexy, elegantly beautiful. _Divine._ That her silken movements were still so graceful despite her mentor’s clear timidity made it all the more alluring, if that seemed possible.

Akko was already heating up quickly as she sat on the very tip of her seat and wildly roamed her vision up that willing body. Long shapely legs hugged in soft blue kneesocks that tapered tight in a groove around the smooth visible skin, just below a ruffled skirt that rested teasing and seductive on the bridge of those beamy thighs.

The girl peered higher at a lustful, crawling pace. She settled on the ringed buckle of that small belt, and the cut-out shaped on the costume that revealed a diamond of pale skin centered with Chariot’s navel. Akko’s imagination speckled with a vision of her tongue tracing hot up that exposure, gliding wet across the woman’s belly panting in spasms beneath the girl’s dewy tasting.

 _I could do that right now--!_ Her wild thoughts yelled with a lawless surge of energy. But she needed to wait. Needed to take in that sight just a little more…!

The next raring sight the young brunette took in forced Akko to clutch the chairs’ rim so tightly she could feel the cheap wood bend under her piercing grip.

Chariot’s small vest; it’s buttons clenched to near-breaking point, and the gaping, buxom cleavage it could barely contain. The arresting size and shape of her pressed-together breasts were rounded perfectly beneath the cream-white fabric, and the lucid, soft skin above seemed a tiny breath from spilling out entirely.

Akko wanted to see them, wanted to tear that fragile vest open and lick that delicious crevice without shame or restraint. She knew Chariot would let her, but still something compelled the girl to continue to watch enraptured.

_I won’t be able to control myself for long...I never imagined Chariot could look like this. Can’t hold it in. Can’t--_

Then she started to dance. There was no sound save for the feather-touch of her steps as she twirled and pirouetted, but Akko could swear the most wonderful symphony of sounds echoed in her head all the same, each swelling note of music blending perfectly with Chariot’s slender motions.

Gravity didn’t seem to apply with the unreal way she posed and spun about in that amazing ballet. She’d leap to one side and seem to glide in the air; crimson locks flowing glacially behind her as she moved like her magic was simulating her dancing underwater.

And all the while Chariot stared right into Akko eyes, only briefly breaking the contact with a spin or flip of her body before locking gazes again. The brunette just gaped in response and didn’t look away once as she read the swirling emotions within the ruby-red shine of Chariot’s orbs.

 _This is for you._ They seemed to say within that gentle, yet tempting glimmer that called to the girl. _All for you. Always been—for you._

That look, even over everything else Akko had seen, shattered the last shard of restraint and hesitation that had numbed her body. The show had just started, but the girl simply couldn’t wait any longer. And she guessed—no— _knew_ Chariot was feeling the same way.

Akko suddenly shot to her feet and knocked the chair to the floor with a loud clatter that made her professor jump and halt mid-dance, fixing the girl with a bemused but encouraging stare.

 _She wants this._ _**I** _ _want this!_

“Chariot. Take it off. All of it.”

Her own voice was barely recognizable with that commanding pitch, but Akko didn’t care to dwell on such a petty fact. Especially since Chariot accepted her will and started to hastily slip out of her clothes.

First she clumsily yanked down those too-tight stockings to her feet and kicked them loose, seeming to almost lose her balance in her excitement but recovered quickly and flashed a crooked, blushing smile that lit up Akko’s skipping heart.

Next, Chariot unclipped her cloak and let it fall from her shoulders along with her sleeves, then placed her hands to the set of buttons on her vest and paused there for a second, only to then immediately tuck her fingers beneath the seams and yank it open with a staccato of loud pops and allowed her breasts to fall loose from the snug confines with a shuddering breath.

Akko had imagined what they’d look like since that night her lusting eyes had fell upon that chest. But those scrambling notions did no justice to truly witness them perked and open by her wish in that soft light. The coverings from seconds ago did nothing to diminish their ample size and delicate shape, in fact it was clearly the opposite.

And the ridiculous symmetry of them... _perfect_. Even the pointed tips of her light-pink nipples bobbing so slightly with Chariot’s heavy breaths seemed to align hypnotic with Akko’s thirsting stare without the slightest error.

Chariot took a ginger step forward on bare feet, bringing the marvelous sight of that chest closer and clearer, seeming to beg Akko to claim them, to suckle and taste them with her watered tongue that drooled uncontrollably inside her panting mouth.

She was an instant away from doing just that until her beautiful, willing professor slipped her prim fingers beneath the squeezing curve of the skirt at her waist and stretched it loose until it soundlessly fell away to her ankles, along with Chariot’s lacy black panties...

Akko’s gaze rounded on the curves of that bare lap, drinking in the light cream-colored thighs of Chariot’s legs, then focusing on the trimmed tuft of hair at the center with manic zeal.

It almost became too much to behold. To see Shiny Chariot. Her obsession, her love completely nude...completely submissive. Right there in Akko’s room just for her.

_Now._

Akko closed the distance between them in a heartbeat, causing Chariot to visibly jump in surprise again and gasp out her name.

“Akko—ah- _ahhhh_ … _!”_

Any further words morphed into a moaning warble of pleasure when Akko shut her salivating mouth over Chariot’s nipple and suckled it as deep as her maw could go, running her tongue over the succulent, quivering tip in a twisting frenzy.

Akko herself whined and moaned on primal instinct, already drunk on how wet and delicious that point tasted to her eager tongue. Her shaking hands moved on their own will also, pulling that toned body close and running her manic grip all over the warming softness of Chariot’s behind.

She kept one hand squeezing and stroking that curvaceous shape as her other drew upwards, never breaking contact with her skin before clutching onto Chariot’s other breast with ever-rising fervour; frantically brushing the hardening nipple into her palm as she toyed with the round of flesh that quivered to her touch.

Chariot was breathing so hot and heavy Akko could feel the rhythm of her drawing lungs as if they were her own with that connection. Her mentor kept calling her name in a trance punctuated by sharp, animalistic mewls of sound.

“A...kko. Akko…! A-A- _ah, aaaaah~”_

The young Witch pulled her drooling mouth away, regarded the sweating and madly-blushing face that filled her starry vision, then cupped Chariot’s burning chin and yanked her forwards into a heated kiss, relishing the delight that her professor had closed in with no resistance.

 _It’s happening again._ Akko thoughts ran frenzied in a miasma of rainbows and starlight. Her mouth drew in Chariot’s own until they became one; tongues slipping and shifting in that dance without reason or rhythm. Their voices no longer shaped words, simply mixed into a continuous thrum of noise heatedly breathed into the other.

 _It’s really happening. Oh god, I can’t...this feeling...oh..._ _**god** _ _…!_

That pleasure sent further ripples of flaring pleasure down Akko’s body, centering on a mad heat all across her groin smothered and slick with sweat. Without care her hands blindly found the clip of her skirt and unfastened it before tearing it away, then ripped away her sodden underwear that seemed to tear off like wet paper.

With far more effort than Akko had expected, she managed to push Chariot free of the kiss; the older woman resisting the separation with a gaping, begging mouth and lolling tongue. Her unashamedly lewd look of pure, cardinal lust almost made Akko charge in to madly entwine their wettened tongues again.

But she reminded herself of an important fact. Chariot was hers to command.

“On your knees.” Akko whispered in a feral hiss, to which Chariot immediately complied and fell to the floor onto her hands and knees with a loud whump _,_ staring up at Akko with a pining, desperate gaze of affection. Then her shimmering eyes dropped slightly to the girl’s exposed nethers and widened in anticipation. A few flims of saliva even trickled from the corners of her panting mouth…

Akko felt herself speak, again her words drawn from some long-untapped spot deep within. She didn’t recognize her own voice, but it was hers. And she let it say whatever her desire wished.

“If I were to let you taste it, would you be grateful?”

“Yes...YES!” Chariot moaned loudly in reply, trembling body perking forward but awaiting Akko’s command. “Please...”

“Do it.”

“ _Haah~”_ Chariot’s enthralled, whimpering cry was cut short when her lips enclosed around Akko’s watering cleft.

A sharp yell of gleeful rapture abruptly escaped her throat at the sensation of that mouth drawing and suckling so greedily. Convulsions of pleasure wracked her body with each tiny slip and motion of Chariot’s tongue entering her dewed folds, nearly buckling her knees until she wrapped her clutching hands to each side of the woman’s bobbing head, digging her fingers into the wonderfully-scented tufts of her crimson mane.

_Too much! Too much! I can’t hold it--!_

The pleasure reached an incredible zenith, seconds away from cresting that plateau the she wouldn’t be able to retrace. It felt _incredible_ , but she didn’t want it to be the end of the night. Not yet!

“S-stop...”

Chariot instantly pulled away at those words, gaping up at her open-mouthed and keeping her hands firmly gripped to Akko’s upper thighs, her glowing expression desperately apologetic.

“...I’m sorry, did I--?”

“No.” Akko interrupted then creased two of her fingers gently across Chariot’s bottom lip gilded with her essence, then slid it into her open mouth. Chariot moaned again and shut her eyes, suckling the digits, savoring it gently. “I just don’t want this to end yet. Do you?”

Chariot shook her head slowly, still tasting Akko’s fingers until the girl slipped them free.

“I want you to crawl onto Sucy’s bed on your hands and knees. I want _it_ up in the air, facing me.”

Chariot looked to be an instant away from crying from joy with the dazzling, ravenous smile she transfixed Akko with, then did as she was told and slowly crawled across the floor, swaying her glossy hips deliberately as she moved, then climbed onto the mattress that creaked beneath her weight.

Once there, Chariot leaned herself face-first onto the sheets and let her backside rise upwards as instructed, waiting obediently.

“Haah, haah, haah...” Chariot panted quickly from that position, body shining with sweat rising and falling with those rapid breaths.

Akko felt herself hyperventilating before that beckoning view, and the surging, lusting power she felt that burned hot all across her skin. Too hot.

She pulled open her own vest, then yanked off her shirt, at last leaving her bare in that sweltering atmosphere. Still too hot…

Akko only then noticed the lights Chariot had conjured before had gone out, leaving the room wrapped in darkness save for the gleaming peal of moonlight from the star-filled midnight sky shining in through the window, perfectly illuminating Chariot’s poised body.

The young Witch deliriously thanked those very stars for the gift awaiting her, then stepped gleefully in to lightly run her hands across Chariot’s behind, then more forcefully pressing and squeezing that rear. She stared hungrily at the tuft of small hairs clumped in the crevice, how they glistened with moisture. How incredibly delightful it had felt when Chariot had--

“Mrrm~”

Akko gently thumbed it open and forced her tongue straight inside, suckling in the mossy dew with a tinny howl muffled by Chariot’s flesh closing soft around her face.

Chariot quivered frantically but Akko did not relent, holding the woman’s rear in place as she tasted deeper, letting the juice trickling from the folds messily run down her chin without a thought of worry.

“ _Ahhh...uuuwhaa~”_ Chariot uttered in a low howl. The sound like a melody to Akko’s ears. “Ooh, _oooooh_ ~!”

It was just like a kiss, Akko’s rampant thoughts managed to coerce even as her nose was buried so deep into that trembling spot it was starting to become harder to breathe. But she didn’t want to pull away. She wanted to suckle and twist and toy with that tender flesh a little longer. Oh how sweet it tasted. How wonderful Chariot’s cries of ecstasy sounded…

Eventually she did manage to separate after one final, lusty slurp from bottom to top, breathing heavy and fast and savoring the moisture cloyed in her mouth. As soon as Akko pulled away, Chariot’s body drooped, toes unclenching from curls with a dramatic sigh whispering out from her lips into the silence.

“You can relax now, Chariot.” She whispered while wiping at her mouth with her fingers, gathering the remaining flims and tendrils of juices onto her waiting tongue. _How can this taste so good…?_

Her professors posture slackened as she swiveled over onto her back, legs hanging from the edge of the bed. The way her breasts slowly rolled and settled with the movement...absolutely beautiful. Her half-lidded, sparkling eyes dazed in pleasurable joy even more so.

Akko shuffled over, barely able to stand, and fell into place at her side and turned towards her to lie on her side.

Chariot mirrored the motion, leaving their sweating, blushing faces inches apart; heavy breaths mingling the air. They both reached over and embraced one another, shifting together just a bit closer.

Wordlessly they both leaned in for another kiss. Softer, gentler that time. One of sweet passion and romance. That and Akko felt exhausted, like she wouldn’t be able to lift herself from those welcoming sheets, that warm embrace, no matter what happened.

That time it was Chariot who broke the kiss, only to then plant smaller, dotting ones to Akko’s cheek, then her neck. Somehow the feeling of one of those kisses at a sensitive point just behind the ear surged a huge wave of euphoric pleasure throughout every part of her.

“May I?” Chariot hushed in close, the two words tickling Akko’s body like magic itself. One of her mentor’s hands was poised flat on her belly, just above her groin.

Akko couldn’t form any words, instead giving her answer by sliding her own hand down Chariot’s firm stomach and finding that spot still wet to the touch, immediately pressing in with her fingers.

Chariot’s embrace suddenly tightened with a sharp breath, and a second later her own waiting fingers smoothly slipped inside Akko’s quivering spot.

Their kiss rejoined in that wondrous daze, building in fervour and energy until they were licking and suckling every spot that could be reached, glazing their mouths in each others salve.

Moans and whines of pleasure reached a fever pitch, occasionally giving way to repeated cries of their respective names. Their hands cloyed beneath rubbed and pushed, gliding without resistance, drenched entirely in glassy fluids. Then as one they pulled the other even closer, pressing their heated groins directly to push and reel together at a furious, unrelenting pace.

Akko saw galaxies of stars born in explosions of white fire. Entire forests blooming to life in an instant. The world in a grain of sand. Chariot dancing for her on a massive stage, with Akko as the sole witness.

With a high-pitched scream that stretched her body taut, Akko shook from head to toe in a series of euphoriant spasms; jolting a thrush of wild pleasure from head to toe with each one, coaxing squealing whimpers each time that steadily dropped in tone. Again and again, slower and slower, until at last it was done, leaving her gasping for breath in Chariot’s arms.

“Haah, haah, haah~” She panted, blinking through her watery vision until Chariot’s gorgeous, beaming face blossomed into proper view. “That felt so...oh wow...”

“Yes. That was...” Chariot heaved a slow sigh with an ever-widening grin of joy. “...incredible.”

Akko was so dazed from that experience she only then realised her hand still pressed into Chariot’s cleft was coated entirely in that warm fluid. She gently pulled it free, eliciting a last, dragging moan from the woman who eased into proper relaxation right after.

“Did you…?”

“Yes, Akko. S-same time...”

“Oh wow.”

That short conversation seemed highly amusing, which then caused them both to shake in a fit of giggles that shook the bed. Once that had passed they remained lying there, smiling and staring wistfully into each others tired yet satisfied eyes.

“I can’t move anymore.” Akko remarked with a pouty smirk.

“Then stay.” Chariot shifted her lips in to plant a soft kiss on Akko’s forehead before lying back as before. “Stay.”

“...Alright.”

Akko wanted that moment to last an eternity. She cared not how silly it was to feel like that, but it was the truth. Nothing would make her happier, be more perfect, than to capture that moment in time forever. But there was one more thing it needed...something she had promised.

“Hey, Chariot?”

“Yes?”

“Remember this morning, when I told you I wanted to confess something?”

Chariot tensed, her mouth parting open.

“Yes…”

Akko sighed with joy. There was nothing else to fear anymore. Her words spilled out straight from her heart.

“I love you. I love you so much. But sometimes I get scared that you haven’t forgiven yourself for what happened in the past. I see you smile, and I still see a sadness behind it. I know you feel you have to keep punishing yourself, that its your duty to suffer for your mistakes…

...but you can’t let all that get in the way of your happiness anymore. You’re a wonderful person. Selfless, brave, beautiful. You deserve to feel good about yourself. Just as much as anyone else.

I want you to be happy. More than anything. And I promise no matter what happens, I’ll always be there by your side.”

Chariot’s smile remained, but started to go crooked. Bulbs of tears formed at the corners of her eyes and rolled sideways down her face. Akko knew she was crying too, but stubbornly blinked away her own tears with a sniffle.

“...s-so I want to hear you say it. And I want you to believe yourself when you say it. I want you to finally let it all go. Can you do that for me, Chariot?”

She nodded slowly in reply, then said with quivering lips:

“I...forgive myself. I do. I forgive myself.”

Akko leaned in, still sniffing from her own rampant emotions that she stifled with a giggle and placed one more tender kiss on Chariot’s waiting lips, holding there for a few seconds before parting with a waning sigh.

“Thank you, Akko. Thank you for staying with me.” Chariot smiled through her tears. “And...I love you too. I always will.”

Chariot stroked away a loose bang of hair from Akko’s brow.

“I’ll always be your Shiny Chariot.”

Akko smiled back at her, elated at the sensation of hearing those words. She was so happy. Ridiculously, wonderfully happy...

And tired. Sleep was crawling its way fast through her spent frame, siphoning the last of her energy away.

She wanted to say so much more to her, but for then it was more than enough to simply hold her close. To feel her sweet breath, her warm skin pressed against her own.

Chariot had forgiven herself. Akko had felt that truthful genuine grasp to her words. And she’d also said--

_I love you too…_

Akko drifted smiling serenely unto sleep, her mind and body totally at peace. Everything was going to be alright.

[==]


	4. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana holds a shameful secret that could shatter any chance of eventually confessing her feelings towards Akko. No one can find out, especially her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody. Thanks again for the kudos and comments! Love you all! This chapter is a little rough to my eyes. Don't feel I've quite hit my stride yet, but sometimes the best way to improve is to just go with it. Hopefully it reads ok. Have fun!

Luna Nova was at peace during the middle of that month of warm, calming spring. The magic of the Sorcerer’s stone, its glow ever stronger, was gifting the residents of the school with a resplendent source of magic never felt in hundreds of years. The lessons and guidance undertaken during that period of constructive harmony were lively and full of bright enthusiasm from student and teacher alike.

In short it was the perfect time to study and hone one’s chosen craft in the various types of magic on offer. And with no dramatic events or extra-curricular activities to be held during the months to come, it was all the more reason to focus on the core fundamentals of becoming a prosperous and respectable Witch.

At least, that’s how Diana had seen it for a while. In truth there was something else occupying more and more of her time, carving away what little of it she had remaining after studies, class, and all manner of responsibilities a diligent student like herself had taken on.

To say the ‘activity’ of hers had taken firm hold of her concentration was severely underselling it. Initially it had been a single terrifyingly embarrassing moment of shame that Diana had swore to herself would remain a cast-iron secret buried away in her memories forever. No one would know. Ever.

Yet, what started as a lone incident in private eventually turned into a routine that enveloped the periods she’d normally use for quiet study or reflection until it was ALL she’d do during her free time alone.

She simply couldn’t focus properly during a class in session, or through a conversation with a fellow classmate seeking her counsel without having whetted her appetite for that peculiar activity earlier in the day. But even then, her distracted thoughts still tussled messily and would often scramble her words, forcing her to rudely excuse herself from whatever she was currently involved in.

Truly, it was becoming far too insufferable to continue to play her role as Diana Cavendish as if nothing was amiss. Her ridiculous, shameful secret clinging to her every action, every word spoken, felt as if it was going to burst out of her at the most inopportune moment. She knew it. And how she loathed it.

And behind that secret was another that naturally fueled it; Diana’s growing obsession towards a certain Japanese Witch that flew in the face of everything she thought she’d understood about love and life.

It had started very small and subtle to such a point Diana had barely registered it as something quite as powerful as love a year ago. Little things like the squeaky pitch to her laugh, the reckless and boastful nature of her misguided proclamations. Her clumsy yet undeniably athletic strength and stamina. Her unshakeable confidence in what she believed, despite everything to the contrary…

All those things and much, much more. She could spend an entire afternoon day-dreaming them all in a daze as wonderful as it was annoyingly nonconstructive.

In the end one thing was absolutely clear; Diana was madly, stupidly in love with Atsuko ‘Akko’ Kagari.

And of all the challenges she had faced and conquered with grace in her life, it was the task of confessing those feelings that frightened her most. It wasn’t just because of the inevitable drama and gossip that would shake the academy to its core if it ever became common knowledge, but also that one accursed fear that surely crippled anyone facing that dilemma.

Rejection.

They were friends, of course. Akko would always flash that cute, dazzling smile any time they’d run into each other. On that alone Diana knew the foolish girl liked her.

But she just wasn’t sure if Akko felt anything resembling romantic attraction like she did. And to confess, to have the girl she loved blurt out an uncouth “Huuuh?!” in response to that was terrifying. No doubt whatever closeness they’d shared up to that point would be irreparably damaged.

Diana would not risk that. She was not the kind to act on such reckless impulse anyway. She had to be _sure_ Akko felt something mutual back. But to make matters worse, Diana had no clue whether the girl was even a lesbian like herself or not. And asking anyone who knew her about that was absolutely out of the question for obvious reasons.

She continued to ponder those conundrums as she sat pensively on the tail-end of the couch in her room as Hannah and Barbara chatted non-stop nearby from their respective seats. They’d been lounging there for an hour with plenty of tea and spongecake to go around, basking in the bright midday sunlight of another beautiful day.

Their ceaseless banter was benign enough, but interested her none. It was all fun and fashion, the occasional joke at anothers expense, their personal pursuits for love. Nothing important enough for Diana’s input as she pretended to read a small textbook on advanced water magic in one hand, even going so far as to diligently turn the unread pages. Probably a pointless detail her friends would never notice. But the heiress was nothing if not cautious.

Especially so considering how sharp her nerves had become since she’d started that ‘routine’ when she was left alone. Just thinking about it quickly spun more ideas and variations of it with no effort, nor ability to stem it.

 _Curses! Will you just stop with that for a few minutes at least?_ Diana contemplated with a dark frown. While she struggled to restrain her lewd imagination, her two friends’ lively conversation proved a minor distraction; banal as it was.

“C’mon, you seriously won’t tell _me?_ Your bestest friend in the whole wide world?” Barbara’s sing-song voice sounded in partial mock-disbelief. “After everything we’ve been through together! Hmph!”

“Gah! I-I’m telling you it’s just...like real complicated, okay? If I actually told you who it was with, then you’d never stop making fun of me! I know it!” Hannah countered in a huff.

“Pleeease~ I won’t tease you or tell anyone! Pinky promise!”

“Like I’d believe that. Last time you said you’d keep a secret you blabbed to Avery like a day later. Nu-uh.”

“Aww, that was one time. Avery tricked me by threatening to out that I’m a huge Nightfall nerd. That shouldn’t count, right?”

“My secret is a little more embarrassing than liking some book series a bit too much!”

“That’s why I want to know so badly!” Diana wasn’t looking up from her book, but she could practically hear Barbara bouncing excitedly from her seat. “Pretty please! I’ll do your homework for a whole week! Even that magic history paper on the Matriarch of Dust. You always complain how boring she is!”

“Tch! I won’t tell you who I’m seeing... _yet._ But I can let you know a bit about what I’m up to. J-just a bit! At least to make you shut your trap about it. Deal?”

Barbara squealed in delight. “Yeah! _Anything!”_

“Okay...” Hannah grumbled, then spoke with a tone of concern aimed elsewhere. “But first...Diana?”

The troubled Witch did her best to mask the surprise at being addressed and lowered her book to properly regard the expectant faces of her two friends.

“Yes?”

“I kinda want you hear this too, if it’s alright. And-and I won’t hold it against you if it makes you mad...”

“This IS good!” Barbara piped up.

“Quit it! Don’t make me change my mind!” Hannah snapped back.

“Sorry, sorry!”

Diana sighed and properly closed her book and set it down on the coffee table. She didn’t quite understand what it was Hannah was getting at, but saw no reason to not humour her.

“Go ahead and speak your mind. I won’t be upset.” She assured her, earning a tepid smile from her friend.

“Thanks for that.” Hannah scrunched her hands in her lap and kept speaking. “Well, here goes. I have been seeing someone--”

Barbara squealed like an over-excited mouse to which Hannah glared back in reply but otherwise ignored the rather irritating sound.

“--someone from this school. A girl, obviously. And...and we’ve done ‘it’ here at Luna Nova...a bunch of times...”

Diana’s brow raised high at that. She hadn’t expected Hannah to admit such a thing. Barbara meanwhile was emitting an odd croaking sound that complimented her face frozen in frazzled shock.

“H-h-here!? At school? THAT! You did THAT!”

“Yes, Barb! Shout it a little louder why don’t you!” Hannah yelled back with nearly as much volume. She then turned to Diana, flustered and blushing. “Soo...any thoughts on that? You seem kinda calm about all this.”

Diana paused to consider that she expected her to say. Even Barbara was looking to her quizzically.

_I’m supposed to be shocked. Of course someone in my position would be the first to decry such indecent acts taking place at the academy, even if the culprit is a close friend. But considering what I’ve been doing for the past few months...it would be most hypocritical to chastise Hannah in turn._

“You ok, Diana?” Barbara asked.

It pained her to do so, but she couldn’t let them on to her own dirty secret. Diana’s mask of strict control had to be maintained.

“I am fine. Just a little tired from my daily routine.” She replied calmly and crossed her arms, then addressed Hannah with a stiffened tone. “As for what you just told us, I’d be lying if I said I approve of such a thing. We have a status quo, a behavioural standard to maintain here at Luna Nova. And to be partaking in ‘activities’ of that ilk on school grounds isn’t becoming of an aspiring Witch. If the faculty were to catch wind of it, I imagine the fallout would be most severe, and reflect very poorly on our team as a whole.”

Hannah flinched and looked to her feet in shame. Barbara glanced over to her friend sheepishly but remained quiet. Had Diana really said the right thing? Was that really her will? Perhaps she would quickly regret it, but the sting of her own hypocrisy couldn’t leave things as they were.

_So much for control. But I can’t force it, not anymore. These feelings of mine aren’t going away. I can’t fight against them much longer and still pretend to be myself._

“However...I suppose we’re all at that age where such things will happen, regardless of any rules put in place. Though I still disapprove, I’m not upset with you, Hannah. Just be very careful and refrain from telling anyone else. I suggest you ask your partner to do the same if you haven’t already. That is all.”

Hannah and Barbara ogled each other in surprise, then turned back to Diana.

“Wow uh, wasn’t expecting that.” Hannah said with a chuckle. “Thanks for being so cool with me, even with my breaking the rules and all. And here I was worried you’d chew me out!”

“Diana’s like, super mature. She always knows what’s best.” Barbara added with renewed cheer. “So long as we keep this under wraps, there shouldn’t be any trouble. But still, I can’t BELIEVE you’ve been doing that at school! When did you become so crazy brave? And _wild?”_

Hannah blushed beet-red. “I-I dunno. Sometimes you just meet the right person, I guess--” She glanced at Barbara’s watery, pleading eyes and added: “--but I’m NOT telling you who it is! That’s that! Besides, there’s no time for babbling on about this now. We’re supposed to go pick up that package from Blytonbury, aren’t we?”

That last line struck Diana like a glowing arrow of light straight through her heart, immediately exciting her. It took all her collective effort and self-control to not outwardly react.

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot!” Barbara stood up quickly and put on her Witch’s shawl that had been sitting on the arm rest of her seat. “Totally lost track of time, but we should still make it if we hurry.”

_They’re leaving. They’re actually leaving! I’m finally going to be left alone so I can--_

“Yeah I don’t want to leave it for tomorrow. Let’s go!” Hannah said in a rush and bolted to her feet, already wrapped in her own shawl. Her two friends scurried over to the dormitory door and spared a quick apologetic look back at Diana.

“Sorry for this! We’ll only be gone for a half an hour or so. Unless you wanted to come with?” Hannah said without slowing down her pace towards the exit.

Diana almost cut her friend off with the speed of her reply, struggling to keep her voice from shaking.

“No. I’ll be just fine here...reading. You two enjoy yourselves.”

_Please go. Please go. Please go._

“Okay. Seems like you need a bit of quiet time to yourself anyway. See you later!”

“Bye, Diana!”

She watched their forms exit the room and bounded to her feet before the door had even closed. Diana’s heart was racing with such frenzy she nearly dropped her wand from her sweating, fumbling hands.

Immediately she performed a series of spells one after the other with wordless incantations and twirls of her wand at the door. First a strong magical lock, then one for total sound suppression for outward noise, even an illusion spell spread across the back windows so that any spectator looking in would see nothing but an empty room. And for a last, crude coup de grace, Diana pinned a nearby chair underneath the doorknob.

The whole process took less than ten seconds. She’d repeated the steps before so many times it had become muscle-memory by that point.

After those defensive enchantments were firmly in place, Diana then ran back to her cosy corner of the room then poked her head beneath the bed for a second and then out again, fishing out the large amber-coloured book she’d hidden there.

She’d even gone far enough to enchant that item too, making it not only invisible but also intangible to strictly everyone but herself. Perhaps it was paranoid to go that far, but considering its contents Diana was not going to take any chances.

Then with the mundane-looking book clutched religiously tight to her chest, Diana sat herself upright on the bed before peeling it open slowly on her trembling lap.

She only had half an hour. Not enough time to add to the collection. But plenty for simply enjoying herself for that day. Oh how she’d been _craving_ that moment alone…

Her tenuous fervor accelerating at a frightening stride and her sharp, frantic breaths whistling out from an open mouth, Diana desperately regarded the first number of pages within that precious, _precious_ tome.

And there she was. Akko Kagari. Picture after picture of that adorable girl each taking up the entire width of every page. The first few sets had her blushing madly, standing shy and awkward in front of a featureless white wall within the frame, wearing that customised Luna Nova uniform with that too-short skirt that never failed to rile Diana’s more unsavoury delights bubbling in her psyche.

As Diana excitedly flipped the pages one after the other, Akko’s stiff pose relaxed, as did the coy shyness that was steadily replaced with a cute and bright smiling face brimming with confidence.

Her outfits and hairstyle started to change too the further Diana progressed in that collection. Initially it was innocent enough; simple pink dresses, that obnoxious gown she’d worn during the Love Bee incident, a cream-white version of her regular uniform…

Then came the Shiny Chariot costume, a red bunnygirl outfit with black fishnets wrapped around those thick, posing thighs, tiny black string lace lingerie...another with her on all-fours with a lusty smirk and wearing _nothing at all_.

Diana had always considered herself a highly decisive person free of procrastination, but in regards to the wonderful delights laid before her quivering lap, she simply couldn’t pick which of those to watch first.

But what little time she had to herself spurred Diana to act, so without further hesitation she brushed one of the pictures with the glowing tip of her wand, bringing the capture to life with its own bright light and audio as well; playing like a video off the page with dazzling crystal clarity.

“Maaan, studying all day is so exhausting!” Akko’s high-pitched voice sounded with a teasing whine from the book. The Japanese Witch entered the frame from off-page looking normal enough, then did a cute twirl before plopping down on a very familiar bed with a cheeky smile. “I think it’s about time to relax for a bit, don’t you think?”

The bed that Akko was sitting on in the video was Diana’s. In fact someone with a sharp eye would recognise the visible angle of the room itself as hers also.

Not only that, Diana couldn’t help but start to contemplate that she was actually watching a video of herself. The ‘Akko’ staring back with at her from the page was Diana; transformed into the girl of her obsessions. Every single recording in that shameful book...

And also--

“My my, what are we going to do with such a lazy student?” A different voice filled the room, projected from the book. Another figure stepped in to meet Akko on the bed, sitting down so close to her that their hips touched.

It was Diana. Or rather, an enchanted copy she’d conjured for that very specific purpose. Able to be summoned at will from the mirror hidden against the wall in the furthest corner of the room near her bed, camouflaged by the same magic used to also hide the book.

Keeping such a thing for personal use, and for such indecent acts...Diana chose to ignore the severe consequences it could bring down upon her. No doubt it would shatter her reputation beyond repair.

No, she wouldn’t dwell on that. It was a secret, and would remain so for all time. Right then she chose to simply lose herself in the experience of what was playing from within the book.

Her fantasy. Of her own making…

“D-Diana, hey...you’re sitting kinda close...” ‘Akko’ spoke with a rising blush on her cheeks.

 _When did I get so proficient at copying her voice?_ Diana remarked to herself with perking exhilaration. _I can barely tell that’s me anymore…_

“Oh, I thought you wouldn’t mind.” Her mirror self replied, curling the words with a soft breath and shifted closer. The replication really was perfect. A far cry from the mischievous nature of what it had been. That one was completely under Diana’s control, and even had a physical presence though it didn’t possess the natural warmness of a real person.

But in the end, it was watching the recordings unfold that proved to be Diana’s true pleasure in all that. Watching and...shamefully indulging herself with doing _that._

There was so little time however. And yet the more her wild thoughts dwelled on that, the more she wished to throw aside her reservations and do so…

With perfect tempo the video shifted in tone to reflect Diana’s desire gleaming ever brighter. Her copy had brought her panting mouth to Akko’s neck, gently kissing and caressing it as she spoke. Akko squirmed with a tiny whine and tilted her head back in a serene, blushing trance.

“Akko, you really don’t know I how much I need you.”

Another drawing kiss that traced her tongue up to the lobe of the other girls’ ear.

“ _Ahh...ahhhh~”_

“I can’t help it. I just can’t. I want you--”

Diana couldn’t hold it anymore. Watching her copy press a deep kiss to Akko’s lips as the two of them fell back onto the bed in a sudden burst of want, slotting their bare thighs in between the other, hands touching and groping every curving angle found in that heated moment…

_Yes. Just like that…_

Diana reached her free hand down to the crevice of her quivering legs locked together whilst clutching the book with the other. As soon as her touch graced the skin of her bare thighs she shivered as a wave of delight rippled throughout her warming body. She then traced her fingers upward, rolling up her skirt just as ‘Akko’ was having the same done to her; their collective moans of pleasure an echo of one another in that tense quiet.

Shaking with excitement, Diana touched that spot, caressing it delicately over the thin fabric of her underwear. The waves of pleasure rose in a dizzying crescendo with that mere contact; its sudden power causing her knees to quiver uncontrollably.

A sharp noise that cut the moment to pieces suddenly rang out, sounding so unbelievably loud Diana shot up to her feet from her bed in such shock she launched the book off her lap along with her wand which shot off a few angry sparks of blue that pinged off her bookcase and caused its contents to belch out in a wondrous mess all over the floor by her feet.

Diana was still reeling but managed to calm herself a little. That sound just then, someone was knocking on the door. It hadn’t been a loud noise at all, but the shock of it had caught her completely off-guard.

Then, Diana heard a voice from beyond the door. One she knew well. Far, far too well.

“Dianaaa~ Hey, are you home? It’s me!”

Of all the people...at that specific time.

“Akko!” Diana gasped out. She stood there for a few seconds scrambling on what to do. The enchantments on the door would hold easily, and the sound-proofing ensured none of that previous ruckus or her calling out Akko’s name would’ve been heard. Really, all Diana had to do was stand there and let the girl think no one was in the room.

Yet in that moment Diana chose to foolishly deny that call to reason by picking up her wand that she’d dropped and waving away the defensive spells she’d conjured.

“Just a moment!” She replied with an uncouth yell and set about frantically re-shelving the toppled books in random order with another flicker of magic. Then finished up quickly by pushing the book of her ‘collection’ with the amber-coloured cover beneath her bed.

“Oh wow, you’re actually there! It’s my lucky day! I passed Hannah and Barbara on the way over here and they said you’d be around. Still, didn’t think I’d actually catch you this time!”

Akko’s voice carried clearer towards Diana as she stepped away from her corner of the room and approached the door. Any other visitor she would’ve just stayed in place and waited, but to hear that sweet voice, it’s rough and cheery inflection from so close by…

Diana could never pass up a chance too see Akko again. No matter how inconvenient. With that in mind and a very unsteady balance in her step, she opened the door and was met with the adorable, ever-smiling face of that lovely Japanese Witch. The way her cherry-red eyes twinkled in delight at seeing her already melting Diana’s softening heart with every breath.

“Hi Diana! It’s great to see you!” Akko greeted and waved childishly with both hands.

_She’s so cute._

“Greetings, Akko. How can I help you today?”

She hadn’t meant her response to sound so dry and formal, but it didn’t seem to bother Akko at all.

“Wellll, here’s the thing--” She fake-coughed into the ball of her fist and took a nervously rigid stance. “--I’ve been doing real bad in Magical History lately. Like, really _really_ bad. I totally messed up that last assignment because I kinda...studied from the wrong book for two weeks.”

Diana couldn’t help but sigh at that and crossed her arms. Her own demeanour was an act of course, considering she was in no position to lecture anyone. But she had to keep up appearances.

“Well, that does sound troublesome. Really, how did you not notice the rest of the class was using a different book?”

“The covers all look the same sometimes!” Akko shot back, but with a playful cheek to her words, brightened by her smile. “Wasn’t my fault no one told me!”

“It was. You know it was.” Diana replied sternly, but couldn’t resist smiling back. “Only you could make that kind of mistake.”

“Hey, come on!” Akko giggled at the jab, then composed herself to speak more seriously. “Anyway, I came here to ask you something real quick. And I get it if it’s impossible, if you don’t have the time, or there’s twenty other perfect reasons why you can’t do it--”

Diana’s heartbeat had just started to slow, only to begin excitedly hammering away again at what she was hearing.

_Is she really asking me for that?_

“--but I thought there wouldn’t be any harm in just trying I guess. You’re the smartest Witch in Luna Nova, that’s why I could really use your help in tutoring me for a little while. Just a little! Please, Diana!”

Akko slapped her hands together in some foreign prayer and bowed her head. “I just really don’t want to fail this next test! My overall grades would drop too low I might not even graduate! I’m sorry to just show up out of nowhere like this, but I do need your help bad!”

_She’s really asking me to teach her. After the countless times I wanted to extend that offer myself…_

The girl continued her pleading babbling, now throwing in completely needless promises and favours like buying the largest cake she could afford, lending away all her Chariot cards, even offering to tutor her in return as silly as that was.

Meanwhile Diana just stood there stunned at what was taking place, her heart soaring in joy yet was riddled with an odd guilt that sat like a stone in her stomach. Akko just wouldn’t stop talking, and though Diana had no qualms listening to such a stream of words coming from that girl, she had to give her answer.

“Akko I...”

The brunette ceased her begging and looked up from her praying hands expectantly cautious. Those pleading eyes, like a kitten left in the rain. She’d never be able to refuse her.

“...would love to. Truly.”

Akko instantly switched gears and leapt into the air with a jubilant shriek, surprising Diana enough she had to take a step back.

“YEAH! Alright! I did it! Lotte and Sucy aren’t going to believe this! They kept saying you’d probably be way too busy for any tutoring, but I guess not huh? Anyway, thank you so much for agreeing to teach me! How does tomorrow morning sound? Around 8am? Pretty sure we’ve only got classes later in the afternoon.”

“I have no issue with that.” Diana replied quickly as she basked in the girls’ wild energy. Was she even free around that time? No matter. She would make time. For Akko, anything else could go by the wayside.

“Awesome. It’s gonna be so great! I mean, THE Diana Cavendish teaching me history! I’ll probably have the test answers memorised in one sitting!”

“Best not to get too overconfident, Akko. Consider that advice the start of my teachings. And although we’re friends--” Why did using that word seem so unpleasant? “--I will not let that get in the way of seeing you through this next test. You will work hard to not disappoint me. Is this understood?”

Akko’s cheer melded with an air of determination when she replied. How Diana adored that bravery of hers. In that moment she had no doubt Akko wouldn’t let her down. That precious girl…

“Yes! I totally get you! Don’t worry, Diana. I’ll work super hard. But also--”

Akko’s smile shifted a little as did her composure. It was so subtle, but the way her expression softened so cutely lit fireworks of twirling emotions in Diana’s core.

“--I kinda missed seeing you too, you know? You’re always so busy with school stuff, or helping people out. And lately I’ve seen a lot less of you around in general...”

_There’s a reason for that. A shameful reason._

“...so it’s gonna be really great to spend some time with you again. Like we used to!”

Diana nodded simply with a genuine, carefree smile, feeling dazzlingly wonderful that Akko had told her that. It wasn’t just for studying. She wanted to be near, to share moments together.

As friends of course, she chose to remind herself. But her love for that ridiculous girl was so invincible that thought didn’t damper her mood one fraction.

“You’re so sweet to tell me that. I feel the same way. It would be delightful to share some time with you.”

“Great to hear! I’ll be seeing you tomorrow morning at the library then. I promise I won’t be late!”

“I’ll hold you to that. Be safe, Akko.”

“Course! Gotta run now. I’ve got detention so I get to sort out the broom closet today. Bye, bye!~”

Diana managed a single blink before Akko was gone in a blur of movement; the distinct pigtail of hers whipping away the last fleeting image she saw of her.

Closing the door slowly she then moved numbly back over to her bed, still reeling over what had just taken place.

The perfect opportunity to grow closer to the girl she loved had quite literally knocked on her door. It was marvellous fortune. A small miracle. And how superbly exciting it was. Already Diana felt more joy brimming in her heart than she’d felt in months. Such was the generous spirit of Akko Kagari, to so easily stir so much happiness within her like that.

Those rising emotions were at fever pitch, guiding Diana back over to sit down on her bed again after re-acquiring that particular book. She didn’t bother enchanting the door that time. Diana wasn’t quite in control of herself, rather driven by several impulses at once without measure or concern.

No doubt, she was in a strange frenzy of sorts. She had to indulge herself. She had to. Akko would not leave her thoughts for a moment otherwise.

Before long she was sitting up in bed in the same position from before the special visitor had arrived; the book opened to the exact spot from earlier and playing the recording where Diana had left it.

Her skin prickling hot with delight as she stared at the video, Diana reached down beneath her skirt to touch that quivering spot, feeling just the slightest glean of wetness brushing her fingertips.

But despite that building, intoxicating pleasure, Diana’s inner voice cut in so sharply that it rose to the forefront.

_Again. I’m doing this again. It’s going to feel wonderful but…_

Her fondling hand stopped moving, stunting the rising delight that still burned hot, begging to be satisfied. What was stopping her?

Diana noticed then that she wasn’t looking at the recording anymore, instead focusing tiredly on the rows of books sitting on the shelves beyond the foot of her bed. From the blurring corners of her vision she saw the moving image on the page of Akko and the mirror copy already undressed, squirming bare bodies joined together.

_Why can’t I…? I couldn’t stop thinking about this all day yet…_

She closed the book promptly and sat it beside her, stunned at how quickly the moment had passed. Such a thing had never occurred before, not even close.

Diana didn’t need to consider very long at all to know why she couldn’t do it. And not just then. She doubted she’d be able to indulge that desire the same way ever again.

And it was because of Akko. That beautiful smile, that energetic voice that lingered strong in Diana’s stream of consciousness. Seeing that girl again, even so briefly, had ignited Diana’s passions beyond any thresholds.

It didn’t just feel wrong to continue that wretched activity any longer. It felt like a betrayal; a secret that only grew more twisted the longer it went on.

There was one last thing Diana had to come to terms with as well. A revelation. A raw fact that hung open in her thoughts so vividly that she knew it be the deepest of truths.

Diana needed Akko. Not with magic, lies, or tricks. She needed the real girl in her arms. She wanted to grow as close to her as she could. To express the monument of love that had built peerless within her heavy heart, regardless of the outcome, of whether or not Akko would feel the same way.

“Akko...” She whispered to herself in a tired breath as she stared blankly at the bookcase in front. “I need to...I have to...”

She was going to tutor her the following day. And she was going to confess her feelings. The spike of fear that ran her blood cold at the thought passed quickly, negated by her ceaseless thrum of passion.

Muffled yet familiar voices were approaching from beyond the other side of the door, chatting away loudly. Her friends returning from their errand most likely.

Diana calmly hid the book once again and got to her feet, rolling her skirt back down in the process.

She quite liked that buzzing of gleeful excitement filling her body, even if it was bookended with brief bouts of terrifying anxiety. So much energy...is that how Akko felt all the time?

_I’m going to tell her how I feel. I can’t smother these emotions away any longer. Look at what’s been happening to me doing that. All my shameful secrets. She can’t ever know about any of that. Akko would never look at me the same way again._

The dormitory door swung open and allowed Hannah and Barbara’s animated chatter to fill the room, stifling Diana’s thoughts, but not her resolve to do what had to be done the next day.

She would release herself from that torment of always wondering, of the fear that came with it. Akko Kagari was going to learn of Diana’s ever-growing, reckless, stupid, _beautiful_ love.

Diana moved away from her bed and rounded the bookcase about to greet her friends when one final thought ran through her mind. A voice dragged from the darkest depths of reckless desire, shocking her for a moment with its bluntness.

_**Show her the book.** _

“Ridiculous.” She muttered darkly under her breath and harshly cast that aside. She would never.

Hannah and Barbara, already seated around the table as before, greeted her cheerily when she approached and eventually sat herself down on the same sofa as before. Diana barely acknowledged the exchanged pleasantries, nor the energetic chatter that sprung up a second later between the two.

Akko was her only concern for that stretch of time. And what Diana was going to do when they met once again.

But her secret, the way it clung in the air about her, like an uninvited invisible guest constantly smirking through her defences like nothing, mocking her.

Barbara broke out in a giggling laugh to some unheard joke, followed shortly by Hannah doing the same. The two were completely oblivious to Diana’s struggle, but for how long?

Just what was Diana going to reveal to Akko in the morning? Just her feelings...or…?

_**Show her the book.** _

[==]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly appreciate any critique or feedback. Or if you just want to chat, love doing that too!


	5. Study. Obsession.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has arrived for Akko's tutoring session, and Diana has never felt so fearful and apprehensive about what might happen. She longs to confess, to tell that ridiculous girl her darkest secret. But what will such a reckless dream cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to update this so late. Life has been a rollercoaster lately. Not always the fun kind. Thanks a million to all those who read, commented, left kudos. Means a lot to a hermit like me~ 
> 
> Enjoy everyone

The wait for Akko to arrive in front of the huge door to the library was one of the most excruciating things Diana had ever had the misfortune to experience. It was bad enough that she stood by the entrance alone with nerves so high-strung her body would tremble and shake of its own accord. However, that was the least of her problems.

She’d brought it. That damned book. There it sat in her wrapped arms wedged between two equally inconspicuous-looking tomes also from her personal library. Diana had had the foresight to enchant them all with a minor spell that reduced their weight several times over, but as she stood there exchanging half-hearted pleasantries with every Witch and Professor that passed by, that particular book only seemed to grow anvil heavy in her tight grip.

“I’m quite fine. Simply waiting for my study partner. She should be here very soon.”

Diana had roughly repeated that same phrase several times when questioned what she was doing there by her curious peers. Most accepted the statement without too much trouble, but a few of her fellow Witches seemed to notice just how much nervousness she was obviously projecting and took a little more reassurance.

Though they all eventually let her be, Diana did not fail to notice the coy smirks a few of them wore when they walked away chatting lively within their clustered groups.

Perhaps it was only Diana’s continually ravaged imagination, but it honestly seemed that they were seeing far more into her affairs than she would’ve expected or liked. She’d told not a soul of her true, romantic feelings for Akko. Yet it seemed as if most of them already knew how she felt and who she was waiting for without actually saying anything explicitly.

Their knowing glances, their encouraging smiles...they didn’t actually _know_ did they? Such a thing was ridiculous to consider. She chose to cast aside that thinking for the time being, chalking it up to delirious optimism and personal bias more than anything.

Diana had to focus on what she was going to do when Akko arrived. She’d brought the book, but had no clue as to what had forced her hand to do so. Rabid stupidity possibly. A weakened mental state due to so little sleep another explanation.

She didn’t honestly think she was going to show Akko--of ALL people--what was in that book. The mere thought of actually going through with that literally pained her. It’d be stupid, reckless, downright self-destructive, and so out of character for a person like herself.

Yet...she’d brought that hidden well of shame along with her out into the world. And she was going to tutor Akko with it sitting right there in front of them both, a mere flutter of wind or magic away from swinging open and inviting absolute disaster.

Diana kept telling herself she wouldn’t show Akko her secret, ignoring the horrid voice of her innermost selfish desires constantly barraging her thoughts to do the exact opposite. In a way, she’d only brought the book to appease that ruinous side of herself, to dangerously skirt the consequences and allow her frenzied excitement some avenue for relief.

Along with that, she admitted to herself that the guilt of that sinful indulgence was running rampant and unchecked. Only days before that nasty emotion had sat quiet and huddled, obedient in her subconscious. Until Akko had just casually re-entered Diana’s life that is.

She _wanted_ Akko to know. Wasn’t that the ‘right’ thing to do? Diana wouldn’t be able to speak her mind, or truly relax in that girl’s presence while still keeping her in the dark.

But it was still wrong. It would cause nothing but trouble to make that kind of mistake. There was no way in the stars that Akko would react with anything other than pure disgust. And after that all hope of ever growing closer would be gone completely.

Just what was Diana going to do?

“Hey, you in there? Hellooo~”

Hearing Akko’s voice cut in so suddenly derailed Diana from her worrisome thinking. She’d been so wrapped up in that she hadn’t properly noticed the girl approach in the first place; having chalked up the rough shape that was swimming in her unfocused vision to be yet another of her peers passing by.

But it was really her. And she was standing uncomfortably close, even posturing forward haughtily with hands on hips in a way that complimented her confidant, beaming smile quite wonderfully. Even the bright prosperous light of that morning seemed to deliberately shine around her form in a heavenly frame. Surely Diana’s imagination...wasn’t it?

“Akko! F-forgive me I—there’s--I didn’t...” Diana rambled while gradually reeling in her self-control in order to speak properly. “It’s morning isn’t it? Good morning.”

“Yep! Sure is! Morning! Are you as hyped for today as I am?”

Hyped? Curious slang that girl always seemed to teach Diana. But the word fit quite aptly.

“I suppose I am eager to get started, yes. According to your current grades in Magic History, getting ‘hyped’ is a good attitude to have if you truly desire to pass this test with acceptable marks.”

Akko straightened up her posture with determination. The way her eyes blazed with such passion for something so mundane was as admirable as it was baffling.

“I’ll smash that test without any trouble! Promised you that yesterday after all!”

“Yes you did.” Akko’s wild energy was quickly lifting Diana’s previously scattered mood as she breezily returned a gentle smile. “And I’ll hold you to that. But I’m confident you’ll see this through. You tend to shine your brightest when the pressure is mounting. It really is quite b--”

Diana had almost let slip the word ‘beautiful’, which didn’t quite fit her statement properly. But with Akko earnestly standing so close to her that their feet were almost touching, Diana honestly wished she’d just blurted that out.

“--bold. And brave also.”

“Hehe, you know me!” Akko giggled with a little shrug. “When the chips are down, I always find a way to win in the end! But--”

Her demeanour softened, cheeky smile fading to a more modest grin. And just like the day before, witnessing that change in form sapped the air right out of Diana’s mouth. She wondered if Akko truly had any idea just how adorable she looked when she allowed that sweet side of her to surface.

“--I’m really glad you’re helping me with all this. Really. It’s super cool of you. After I realised just how much trouble I was in after flunking that assignment, you were the first person I thought of who could help me through it. And when you actually agreed it felt like there was nothing else to worry about anymore.”

A warm, wonderful feeling swelled in Diana’s chest. Before Professor Chariot, Lotte, Sucy, anyone in her wide circle of close friends...Akko had requested Diana’s aid first out of them all. It was such a small, inconsequential thing...petty even. And yet her soaring, joyous mood somehow graced further heights. She even momentarily forgot the existence of that book still clutched tight to her chest.

“I’m...flattered you considered me that way. Truly I am.” She softly replied with barely enough volume to hear her own words. “T-thank you.”

“Hey, no problem. But there’s really no need to thank me. I mean, you’re the one helping _me_ and all, hehe~”

“That’s true. But all the same. Now, shall we begin? We have a lot to catch up on.”

“Yeah! Let’s do it!”

The two Witches then shuffled inside through the large oaken doorway of the library with Diana awkwardly trailing behind Akko who confidently strolled in and headed towards one of the empty desks in the back corner. Not just the desk it seemed, but the whole room itself was devoid of anyone elses presence. Diana couldn’t quite decide if that worried or excited her.

One thing was certain however. Diana found the way Akko walked to be excruciatingly cute. Something about the exaggerated way she flailed her arms back and forth as she moved with reaching strides.

“Alright, time to get serious!” Akko proclaimed and yanked out one of the desk chairs, dragging it across the floors with an unpleasant noise that made Diana wince.

Once Akko was seated, Diana sat down as well on her left and placed two of the books on the desk between them. The other ‘special’ book was placed by Diana’s side, far enough away that Akko wouldn’t be able to reach it without getting up or climbing across.

“Now, you’re aware of the subject for the next test I presume?”

“Ahh...hehe...”

Diana sighed and opened the relevant text book before sliding it over so Akko could read its contents in tandem with her.

“The Matriarch of Dust. That’s what the assignment is about. The test you failed was of her origins. This following one concerns her future accomplishments.”

“Oooh, she was pretty important, huh?”

“Yes. Though admittedly in a rather dull fashion.”

“Sheesh. How come all these old Witches are super boring like 90 percent of the time?”

Diana thought to argue against that point, but when she actually considered it, Akko was quite correct. Many of her dull predecessors would test even her iron patience.

“Regardless, you’re going to have to learn a lot about her if you want to succeed in passing the upcoming test.”

“I gotcha. Okay, let’s see...”

For the next hour or so Diana explained and covered the details of the subject as carefully as she could. She watched Akko digest the cascade of information with no small struggle to process it all, but Diana took her time to ease the girl through the worst of it.

“Hmm, right right. So in 1507 this Matriorch introduced a way to keep wands safe from the elements like dust and rust, so they’d last a lot longer...”

“It’s ‘Matriarch’ but yes you’re correct with everything else so far.”

“Heh, getting there! Y’know this isn’t really so bad after all! Maybe you’re just a really good teacher!”

Diana clenched her jaw in an effort to force a burning blush away. Her whole life was people endlessly complimenting her, but only Akko could manage to rattle her so terribly in doing so.

“Thank you. But don’t speak too soon. We’ve only covered four chapters.”

“Oh. But there’s only about ten or something...right?”

Diana almost wanted to lie against the look of childish pleading Akko wore.

“32 chapters to be exact. I did say there was a lot of work to do.”

Akko groaned loudly and planted her face against the desk with a wincing crunch of noise. Luckily there was still no one else in the library to witness the embarrassing outburst.

“Ooooh maaaan...guess this is what I deserve. I take one week a little too easy and here I find myself with one foot out the door before I know it.”

“I know it’s hard. But we have to keep going. Once we’re more in the swing of things, it’ll be over before you know it. And don’t worry about my schedule either. There’s nothing of dire importance occurring that requires my attention.”

That was a half-truth. She’d done the unthinkable the day before; rescheduling. The look of gaping disbelief on Finnelan's face when Diana had flat-out declared she had more important matters to do deal with other than helping the grouchy woman re-enchant chairs to float for an event three months away.

Akko lifted her grim face and forced a weak smile, but she seemed ready enough to go on so Diana continued to read aloud before any more reservations could set in. Not just for Akko, but herself also. The longer she sat there pretending that secret book wasn’t so close by, the harder it became to concentrate at all.

“Now let’s move on to chapter five; the Matriarch’s long pilgrimage for unique salts along the cape of Morraine.” A glut of dull, painful tedium settled in her stomach at just reading that aloud. If it was that difficult for Diana, she couldn’t imagine how Akko was feeling.

But to the girl’s credit, she was sitting up rigidly in her seat and carefully eyeing the paragraph Diana was reading from. She still pouted like a sour child, but her eyes still shimmered with that blazing determination Diana was infatuated with.

One after the other Diana carved through the following chapters of that dreary tome, making positive that Akko was containing the chain of information by quizzing her after each one.

“Now...explain to me the benefits of carving an instrument using cedar wood instead of similar materials.”

“Hmm...rrgh!” Akko concentrated hard as she rocked and leaned a bit too far back on the chair for Diana’s liking. “That was...the thing with the...ummm...”

“Think carefully. Page 231, paragraph 17. She was in Tortuga at the time, right after meeting with Admiral Noctilus...”

Akko’s face, previously scrunched inwards in deep consideration abruptly switched to a radiant gape of joy accompanied by the girl slamming her palms on the desk so hard the book they were both reading jumped into the air and nearly toppled to the ground, if Diana hadn’t been there to lackadaisically catch and put it back where it had been.

“Oh yeah! I remember! That Noctilus guy taught her how to enchant the fibres in cedar wood, because that’s how he magically enhanced the toughness of his fleet! So, not only did carving her new wands out of cedar make them harder to break, but also let them hold and channel energy a lot easier than before!”

Diana cracked a relieved smile. Akko really was starting to understand. At _last._

“Very good. You seem to be retaining the important details. Just make sure to keep it that way. It’s very easy to read information one day and completely forget it the next.”

“Heh, tell me about it...” Akko smile faded to a wry smirk. “I hope I can remember all this when that test is sittin’ in front of me.”

“If you keep your promise to me, you will.”

“F-for sure! No way I’m gonna let you down!”

Akko’s mood was back at its brightest, like she’d never doubted herself at all to begin with. How marvellous it was that the girl could do that, Diana thought happily.

Happy. Diana had no hope keeping those torrents and waves of emotion at bay from flowing amuck in her bracing heart. There she was, reading aloud and tutoring from perhaps the most dull study material in that entire archive, but having the time of her life doing so.

And all because she was sharing the moment with her. It was all so precious that Diana didn’t mean to instantly recall the ulterior motive for going out of her way to agree to tutor Akko in the first place.

Diana was still horribly starved for an emotional release. She needed to confess. She... _needed to._

But that book...her awful secret. It stood like an impassable grey wall erected tall and looming in front of her racing heart. All her desires begging to soar hidden away and trapped.

How long could she keep up that fruitless charade? She’d never be able to release that pent up longing while knowing Akko was being kept in the dark. But she couldn’t just _show_ her that secret! Undoubtedly the situation would get far worse than she chose to imagine!

Then what? What was Diana going to do?

Her inner strife compounded with every minute that passed by tutoring Akko in that giant, empty room. For a while Diana just robotically went through the motions of teaching the Japanese Witch well enough for her to correctly answer whatever snappy quiz Diana tried to trip her up with. It was honestly quite impressive.

“Ok so after this old Witch made it back from the moon, she hitched a ride across the ocean with the Spanish Armada in the year 15...uhhh...15...somethingorother...” Akko went over the latest important tidbit of info with a steely, but wavering expression. She was leaning in very close to Diana as she peered at the open book on the desk swathed with text corner-to-corner.

“Think hard. This is all vital to passing that test.”

Akko’s face winced harder with squinted eyes, now with puffed up cheeks accompanied by a pained whine under her breath.

“Hrrrmmmmm!~”

She was even going beet red, worrying Diana that perhaps she should remind Akko to breathe. Thankfully there was no need for that when the girl suddenly shouted the answer with childish glee.

“88! 1688! Right!?”

Diana took in those hopeful, glinting eyes staring without a blink. Akko’s face was still red from the bout of excessive concentration, a sight that ebbed a curt laugh out of Diana despite herself.

“Hey!” Akko pouted and leaned back on her chair with crossed arms in a huff. “I tried my best! Don’t laugh at me like that...”

Diana gave a happy sigh and shook her head. “Forgive me. I don’t know why I reacted as such. But your answer was correct. I’m just pleased, that’s all.”

Akko’s pout vanished in the light of her returned smile. “Oh! Awesome! I _knew_ it! Well, not completely, but close enough to be right! Wait...that doesn’t make any sense, hehe~”

“Credit where credit is due. Now, let’s use that momentum to finish the rest of the material in this first book. Are you still able to push on?”

“Yep! Let’s do this thing!” Akko proclaimed. “When it’s you doing the teaching, I’ve got no problem paying attention! You’re so great at this!”

Diana paused at those words. Another tiny compliment, ballooned far larger than it had any right to. In order to distract herself from the itching blush chafing the oddly tightening collar around her clammy neck, she just nodded quickly and continued reading aloud the next passage of the book.

Much to her growing surprise, it only took a few more minutes to cover the rest of that tomes relevant material, leaving only the second volume to be perused. Of course, that wasn’t taking into consideration that _other_ book that had nothing to do with the subject at hand. Diana was glad that Akko wasn’t quite observant enough to notice they hadn’t taken a peek beneath the unassuming amber cover.

_Just a peek._

Curses...just like infuriating clockwork. One thought on that and Diana’s concentration and calm almost rattled to pieces. Bringing the damned thing had been a mistake. Part of her wanted to hide it away not just under her bed, but into some abyss where no one would ever find it again.

“Hey, that’s the end of the book! Wow, didn’t think we’d actually be half way done already.”

“We have been here several hours, Akko. Though I am surprised as well with just how much ground we’ve covered so far. You did very well.”

Akko giggled behind a beaming smile and locked eyes with Diana.

“Hehe...thanks. I knew there was nothing to worry about. You’re so amazing!”

Another compliment. That blush surged back in such force Diana knew Akko would notice it any second, forcing her to glance away at the next volume for study. Unconvincingly clearing her throat in lieu of being able to properly respond more eloquently, she then flipped open the book to continue the tutoring before anything embarrassing could take place.

Diana’s blood ran colder than ice. Fear. The kind she’d never experienced before, shot like a bolt of lightning so powerful throughout her body it paralysed her. Akko’s voice sounded through the deafening rush of blood in Diana’s ears, words dulled as if spoken underwater.

“Alright, next book then. We’re already half-way so let’s...let’s...l...et’s….”

There was no way Diana’s eyes were telling the truth. All she had to do was blink once and the nightmare would give way to that comforting warmth from before. But...there the horror remained on the page all the same, mocking her very soul.

She internally screamed over and over to shut the book, to stop Akko’s eyes from devouring that reckless shame. But it was too late...she was leaning in close from the edge of Diana’s vision, cherry-red eyes slowly widening, then bulging in shock at the sight laid out between the two Witches.

“ _The rules at this academy are very clear, Akko. Your skirt is far too short. Please remove it. Slowly...”_

“ _Y-yeah! I mean, yes! Of course! Here I go...”_

“ _Good. Very good. But unfortunately, only your socks are up to code. Continue to remove the remaining offending articles, if you would.”_

The audio from the book rang out clear in that choking silence. Why was the video playing without prompt! Why was it playing to begin with! Why was any of that in that book at all! It was supposed to be the following volume of Dust and Pragmatism, not that!. Anything but **THAT**!

It was just a horrible, **awful** dream! It had to be! How could something like that even be happening!

“Diana...” Akko’s voice broke through the frozen shock. Diana couldn’t move or speak. There was nothing she could do but sit there and await whatever ruinous destruction be-felled her. “...what am I looking at…?”

Diana couldn’t even shift her eyes to look at her. Rather, she stared at the _other_ Akko on the page who was promptly undressing with excited haste.

 _She_...was undressing. Already effectively nude, and Akko, the real one sitting by her side, was silently taking it all in. The audio continued to play meanwhile, each sly word staking terrible jolts of fear inside Diana’s shaking body. She had to stop Akko from watching any further. She had to!

But--

“ _...h-h-how’s this, Diana? Do I look ok now?”_

“ _You look beautiful. Now...please undress me however you wish. A pupil should be rewarded for such dedicated work, don’t you think?”_

“ _Yes…!”_

\--she couldn’t do anything.

However...something curious hung in the air. Though Diana’s heart still hammered away in terror at what was happening, she was starting to gradually notice that the situation wasn’t playing out at all as she’d imagined it.

Akko was watching. Not running, or recoiling in confusion or disgust. _Watching._ Diana even managed to slightly turn in her seat to get a better look at Akko’s expression.

She did look utterly bewildered as she continued to stare at the book with a few slow blinks, eyes shimmering with constantly shifting emotions, lips parted slightly, cheeks flaring a brighter red with every awkward second that crawled by.

And of all the things that Diana could’ve done to salvage that unbelievable situation, she instead found herself oddly forced to tear her eyes away from Akko and back to the page laid out between them.

They both sat and watched without a single word exchanged between them. The atmosphere was so thick with uncertainty, fear, hope...and even **excitement**. Especially when the moving image turned especially passionate. Two naked bodies wrapped and writhing as one, panting and moaning, mixed with high-pitched mewling cries of trembling pleasure.

And then it was over. One last crescendo of ecstasy that rang out loudly before the image faded and was morphed back to the initial still image that marked its beginning.

To make it all the worse, watching that one again even in that state of affairs, Diana’s warming spot tickled and pulsed with shameful eagerness. She could even feel the clammy moisture already trickling slowly down the prickling and tender skin of her inner thigh. Her whole body was so flush with frenzied lust she knew even the slightest touch of her sensitive skin would simply drive her completely wild.

An entirely rabid and uncouth corner of her mind begged— _begged_ that Akko was feeling the same way. So when Akko shifted in her seat to tensely regard Diana, she heeded her next words with every fibre of her concentration and want.

“...Diana...what was that?”

The truth. There was nothing else to give her but the truth. Whatever happened after she would own without hesitation. Even if it was her destruction.

“I...I made it. It’s mine. But I never intended to show you like this. I’m sorry...I’m so very sorry...”

Akko didn’t seem to hear the apology, which stabbed Diana a little. The girl instead asked a question in monotone, though with a little tremble to her words.

“Is that me? Is that really us?”

“No. It’s me. I-I transformed into you with magic. The other one is a copy from that mirror. That goes for all of them...”

Couldn’t she have put it less bluntly? Diana was so numb she was shocked to be able to speak at all.

“ _All_ of them?” Akko said with an exasperated breath and scooted the book away so it sat directly in front of her. She flipped through the pages, taking in each sight with tense, darting eyes.

_My life is over. I’m ruined._

“I’m sorry...” Diana repeated. Her throat had suddenly gone so dry it came out like a pathetic croak. Again, Akko didn’t respond to the apology, twisting that aching dagger ever deeper into Diana’s pained heart.

Akko then slowly—very slowly—shut the book, stiffly sat back in her chair and gazed blankly forward.

“...I don’t know what to say...”

 _Just say you hate me._ Diana balled her hands grimly tight and let her painfully pounding head dip low to stare at her knees. _Tell me you never thought I could stoop so low and do something like this. Let it all out. I deserve this._

“...except...”

Diana held her already shortening breath, wincing in anticipation of the disgusted tirade Akko would surely destroy her with.

“...can I borrow this? I won’t show it to anyone...”

Time screeched to a devastating halt as the realisation of what Akko had just said metaphorically slapped Diana in the face. Hard.

Her previous fearful disappointment vanished as she whipped about to stare at Akko and shouted: “What!”

Akko winced and hushed Diana with a few frantic flaps of her hands. “Sssh! N-not so loud!”

“But you—you **saw!** You saw it!”

“Uhh yeah, bit of a surprise...”

“A surprise!?”

“Still too loud...”

Diana took a moment to compose herself and even out her frantic breaths. She still couldn’t believe what Akko had asked. Before she could think of what to say next, Akko went on with that rare shyness softening her words.

“Listen ummm, I get that this was probably an accident. Can sorta tell by the stunned look on your face.”

“You’re...not upset?” Diana asked weakly. A small well of hope grew rapidly in her heart at Akko’s kind smile.

“Nah not at all. I mean, most people would be a bit weirded out but...with me it’s another story.”

“I don’t understand...”

“Welll~” Akko’s fading blush flared bright once more as she rolled her shoulders in cute, nervous circles, fidgeting with her hands. “I’ve kinda...done something like this already. Heaps of times...”

A proverbial lightning bolt crashed through the previously indestructible walls that had caged Diana with such terrible uncertainty. She listened adamantly to the girl’s explanation, allowing her rising hope to soar as she hung on Akko’s every word.

“You uhh, remember those times I transformed into you?”

“I do...”

“Well it kinda turns out I had a real knack for doing that, hehe~. So any time I found myself alone I liked to transform into you and...well...look at you. All of you--”

“I see.”

“--with my hands.”

“ _Oh.”_

Another surge of excited lust spun wild in her thoughts at that. Akko wanted to touch her...she’d basically admitted that. She desired the same thing Diana did.

“But wow, I never thought you of all people would be doing something like that too! For a long time I felt kinda weird and dirty. I thought if anyone found out you’d be super upset with me...”

Diana breathed the deepest sigh of relief in her life.

“I completely understand. Truly. I felt exactly the same way.”

“Heh, that’s really cool. I guess when you look at it, nobody was getting hurt. But man, it’s such a huge relief to kinda get this out there. Don’t think either of us expected it go like this though, huh?”

Diana gave a curt giggle into her hand. How wonderful it felt to have such a topic of anxiety washed away so easily with that conversation. Granted, she was still incredibly nervous...and excited in a very specific way.

“We can agree on that. And now I’m figuring that this kind of ‘hobby’ can’t be as uncommon as I initially thought. Magic definitely has its uses in such areas...as we’ve both discovered...”

“Y-yeah...”

Their talk petered out to an awkward, extended silence. Diana almost let out a tense laugh at the situation. She didn’t need to be a psychic to know they had both started thinking about the exact same thing. It was just a matter of seeing who would ask first…

“Akko.” “Diana.”

They’d echoed each other perfectly and turned to gaze at one another.

“You first.” Diana gently urged her. Her voice sounded calm but there was an erupting volcano of exhilaration hidden just behind her words.

“Ah, thanks...well...I mean I was gonna ask to borrow the book again...”

“Keep it.” Diana answered immediately. The book sitting in front of Akko was a copy after all. When that had happened she still had to figure out. “I insist.”

“T-thanks. I mean, thank you. And also...one more thing?”

Diana held her breath and stared deep into Akko’s eyes. She could see it...that same glimmer of hope Diana had felt for so long. The hopeful chance of acceptance. Of _release_.

_Please. Please._

“ _..._ Yes?”

Akko carefully got to her feet, cradling her new book in her arms. She held it high up to her mouth in a futile attempt to hide part of her madly blushing face.

“Diana, you...like me right? You really like me?”

“I do. Very much so. And I have for a long time.”

Akko emitted a tiny cute squeak of noise, much like her mouse form.

“I-I really like you too! And--! I want--I want to try _that,_ from the book...d-do you?”

Diana stood up and faced her, which was far more difficult than she’d expected. Her growing excitement had long-since turned every muscle in her body to soft cream.

Despite that, Diana offered Akko a slow and meaningful curtsy, but never broke contact with the swimming colours of those beautiful red eyes.

“I’d...love to. I absolutely accept.”

Another sort of odd high-pitched shriek shrilled out of Akko’s lips as she lifted the book to completely cover her face. She even sprinted on the spot with blurring speed without ceasing the curious noise for a near minute.

“Are you…?” Diana probed in concern.

“FINE!” Akko shouted. “FINEFINEFINE!”

When she revealed her expression again, Diana was overjoyed to see the excited manic smile that Akko wore from ear to ear.

“I just...can’t believe this just happened! Hahaha! This is nuts!”

Diana nodded sharply, feeling that same unwavering grin easily cross her own features.

“It is. It really is ‘nuts’.”

Before either of them could say another ridiculously awkward sentence, the doors to the library yawned open quite loudly in the distance. A gaggle of muted voices filled the air as a trio of Witches entered, too engrossed in their lively chatter to notice Diana or Akko standing rigidly facing each other.

“You better take this with you too.” Diana picked up and handed Akko the initial book she’d tutored her with. “You should revise the material as much as you can.”

“Uhhh, yeah. Yeah! G-good idea.”

“And tomorrow morning---” Diana noted Akko’s fingers clutching the books tightened so much she absently feared they would pop in that vice grip. “--we’ll study the correct book. The test is later in the afternoon so we can’t waste any time.”

“I’ll pass it. I promised!” She nodded fervently.

“I trust you will. And once that’s done we’ll study something more...interesting.”

Diana was shocked just how alluring that had come out. It’d sounded far more subtle in her thoughts.

“Wuh...wuh...uuh, yeah...I mean— _ahem—_ yes! That sounds great!”

“Good. You did very well today.” Diana started and clumsily scooped up the amber-covered book in her arms, struggling to hide the excited tremble scratching just beneath her skin. Despite her efforts her tone came out shaking and weak. “I look—I very much look forward to tomorrow. Until then, best of luck Akko...”

Diana spun on her heel and quickly walked away towards the exit, noting it’d been a bit rude to not hear Akko’s own parting words but her tense embarrassment and the wild energy just beneath it was threatening her very consciousness.

Once she’d cleared the doors and rounded the corner to clamber up the stairs to her dorm, Diana allowed her thinning air to finally catch up in an exasperated breath as she caught herself on the oaken banister.

Did all that really just happen, she thought frantically. Was Akko not only aware of Diana’s feelings...but also felt the same way?  
  
And she’d...she’d _accepted_ to partake in what Diana had considered her most shameful, sinful secret.

Akko had asked Diana to have **sex.** To fulfil the one, monumental desire that had shaken Diana to the very core for longer than she could remember.

“ _Haah_ ~” A drawing of breath snuck out in a whine of pleasure, snapping Diana back to compose herself lest someone came upon her in that state.

Still with her knees weak and a stomach full of spinning butterflies at constant battle, she managed to move along back to her room.  
  
Diana could feel the wide, wolfish grin on her lips. Her clumsy steps straightened with every following stride until it felt her feet were gliding inches from the floor.

She felt terror. Joy. Boundless excitement.

Her nightmare had not come to pass. Instead, very soon, her beloved dream would.


End file.
